Bloody Tears
by sebas li 2496
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la razon por la que Freddie queria terminar era otra?... Freddie que te pasa?- dijo Gibby... Estoy enfermo- respondio Freddie con su mano en la boca pero se le salia un poco de sangre...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí toy de nuevo con otra historia de seddie y tratare de que esta historia se de su agrado...**

**Déjenme aclararles una cosa según esto es después del capítulo de icarly en el que freddie y sam terminan**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

**Carly's Pov**

Han pasado un mes después de que Freddie y Sam han terminado y nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo es verdad que seguimos siendo amigos y hacemos el show pero no es lo mismo Freddie siempre anda ido y yaya no sonríe como antes y Sam no está mejor pero cuando trate de hablar del tema con ella o con Freddie siempre cambian el tema y nunca me dicen nada

Cuando termine de pensar eso me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y tengo que ir a la escuela así que me despido de Spencer para ver como Freddie salía de su apartamento y nos íbamos a esperar a Sam abajo. Cuando llegamos tuvimos la escena de cómo Sam peleaba con Lewbert

Una vez que nos vio solo nos saludamos y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela pero todo era como ha sido el último mes... _frio_

**Sam's Pov **

Cuando llegamos a la escuela pude escuchar como muchas chicas gritaban y saltaban como niñas _ -que patéticas- _y fue cuando llegamos a nuestro casillero que Wendy llego corriendo y comenzó a hablar sin parar

Tranquila Wendy dilo despacio- dijo mi amiga mientras yo sacaba mis cuadernos sin muchas ganas

Chicas no se acuerdan hoy es viernes y hoy es la fiesta más grande de todas y...- no termino porque solo la interrumpí

Solo por eso tanto escándalo- pero sentí como Carly y Wendy me miraban raro

Como que solo por eso? Esta fiesta va ha ser de mejor y no solo eso ahí...bla-bla-bla - no prestaba atencio a lo que me decían

Yo no iré- dije y de pronto Carly comenzó a decirme que porque no pero antes de otra cosa solo toco el timbre y me fui a mi clase. La verdad no puedo creer que siga así pensé que después de unos días iba a estar bien pero me equivoque nunca debí haber dicho que deberíamos terminar, cada vez que lo veía no paraba de sufrir por dentro el haber terminado fue el peor error de mi vida

Disculpe profesor puedo ir al baño- Freddie había levantado la ano y como es un chico estudioso el maestro le dijo

Sigue Freddie- y Fue cuando Freddie salió pero cuando estaba por desaparecer en la puerta pude ver como se cogía la boca y la mano y tal vez sea solo sea mi imaginación pero creo haber visto sangre

**Freddie's Pov**

Caminaba por el pasillo con la vista un poco nublada y entre al baño pero en el momento en que entre no aguante mas el dolor que sentía en mi pecho y solo escupí sangre en el retrete

Vaya cada vez es peor- dije pensando que estaba solo pero escuche una voz familiar

Freddie que tienes estas bien viejo?- me dijo Gibby mientras se acerco a ver como estaba- _rayo no quería que nadie se entere por lo menos no por ahora- _

Estoy bi...- no termine de hablar porque ese maldito dolor oprimió mi peco de nuevo y escupí un poco mas de sangre

Freddie tal vez seas mejor mintiendo ahora pero el escupir sangre se que no está bien- _maldición- _que te pasa amigo?

Gibby lo que te voy a decir no le puedes decir a nadie entendiste a NADIE- dije sabia que tendría que decírselo por lo menos a alguien

Si puedes contar conmigo viejo. Dijo el y yo solo me levante para limpiarme la sangre de la boca

Gibby me estoy muriendo- dije y vi como Gibby no se movía y soltó una pequeña risa diciendo

Ya hombre dime y dejate de esas broma creo que salir con Sam no te hizo ningún bien- dijo mientras no deje de mirarlo serio

Es en serio Gibby me estoy muriendo- dije tratando de aguantar el dolor en mi pecho

Pe-e-ro-o como es posible si tu mamá te sobre protege de todo- dijo mientras yo soltaba una pequeña sonrisa y respondiendo

Les dije que mi mamá ya no me sobreprotege pero esto fue de antes- dije

Cuando comencé a sentir este dolor fui a un medico claro sin decírselo a mi madre- dije imaginando la reacción que hubiera puesto si a ella le hubieran dicho esa noticia- cuando me hizo las pruebas el me dijo que tenía un daño en el corazón irreparable que este seguirá matándome desde adentro y me dijo que esto tal vez fue causado por un accidente

Y yo solo recuerdo un accidente él del camión- dije sin dejar de ver como Gibby cada vez estaba más sorprendido- le explique eso y me dijo que tal vez esto se produjo por un golpe de mi corazón con una costilla pero en ese momento no debió haber sido mas muy notorio pero cuando me hizo las pruebas el daño estaba demasiado grande y me dijo que no se puede hacer nada, no me dio un fecha exacta pero me dijo que no podría seguir viviendo con este daño

Le dije que no le avisara a nadie- termine por decir

Gibby no se lo tienes que decir a nadie

Está bien no lo hare pero tu deberías hacerlo Freddie en especial a... bueno tu sabes...- Caro que lo se... _Sam _ espero que tu si vivas una vida larga y prospera vida

**General's Pov**

Cuando las clases terminaron el grupo de icarly se reunió para ir a la casa de la morena pero en el camino Carly estaba tratando de convencer a Sam de ir a la fiesta y como no lo estaba logrando trato de decirle a Freddie que la convenza pero se topo con un...

Yo tampoco iré- dijo tratando de controlar el dolor de su pecho era un gran disimulador

Pero porque?- dijo ella poniendo de perrito herido

Porque no quiero ir- dijeron al mismo tiempo pero solo se regresaron a ver y sentir lo mismo que sentían cuando salían pero rápidamente desviaron la vista

Por favor por mi- dijo la morena poniendo en práctica su último recurso

Está bien- dijeron los dos

Cuando llegaron al piso de Carly el chico dijo

Chichos tengo que hacer unas cosas con mi mamá dijo mientras salió por la puerta dejando a Spencer, Carly, Sam y Gibby y para romper ese silencio que se formo Spencer dijo

Qué extraño- los chicos solo asintió con su cabeza

Por qué?- dijo Sam sin entender lo que pasaba

Porque no insultaste o agrediste a Freddie de ninguna manera ni física o verbalmente eso es raro- dijeron para luego continuar la conversación de lo que harían en la fiesta

**No tan lejos de ahí (en el departamento de al lado para ser más exactos)**

Un chico que respondía al nombre de Freddie estaba arrimado a la puerta del departamento mientras sujetaba su corazón y escupía sangre por la boca

Es bueno que mi mamá ahora trabaje hasta tarde- dijo mientras se incorporo y se fue a limpiar la sangre para ir al departamento de su amiga para hablar del programa y de todo lo demás

**Bueno si le gusto díganme y den su opinión de si debo o no debo continuarla bueno sin mas que decir eso es todo por hoy...**

**Nos vemos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí toy de nuevo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y si me demore en actualizar es por culpa del cole, en esta semana casi todos los días me iba a dormir haciendo deberes hasta media noche pero no les aburro mas con mi vida…**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

-y eso fue todo por hoy amigos- dijo la morena mientras se despedía

-Y estamos fuera- mientras dejaba descansar su cámara en un banco y se dirigió a la salida

-Espera, no te vas a quedar?- dijo la chica mientras le cogió del brazo

-Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme- dijo el chico mientras salía del estudio

_-Pensé que después de un tiempo ya estaría mejor pero veo que me equivoque- _pensaba la chica de cabellera negra, que cuando volvió a ver a su amiga rubia se topo con una actitud casi tan deplorable como la de Freedie _–creo que ella tampoco esta mejor, pero se van a animar esta noche es la fiesta- _pensó solo para decir

-Sam no deberías prepararte para la fiesta- trato de llamar su atención y al ver que no le prestaba atención salto encima del cojín donde estaba sentada la rubia

-CARLY QUE TE PASA?- dijo mientras trataba de empujarla

-Sam que te pasa estas muy distraída?- trato de razonar

-Ohhh nada… es solo que… no importa- termino por decir

-En serio Sam – dijo preocupada

-Seguro, no te preocupes… es mas vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta- las chicas se levantaron de los cojines para ir a la alcoba de la morena

**En otro lugar **

Freddie estaba entrando a su departamento cuando comenzó a toser un poco u le salto un poco de sangre a la mano cuando escucho

-Freddie vas a ir así a la fiesta- había llegado Gibby

-Tengo que seguir con mi vida hasta que… tu sabes- dijo el chico reincorporándose

-Pero aun asi deberías cuidarte mejor y sobre todo deberías decirles- el chico señalo la puerta de los Shay- sabes que son tus amigos y puedes confiar en ellos

-Lo se pero aun es demasiado pronto, en fin tengo que prepararme para la fiesta – después de decir eso el chico entro en su departamento

_-Amigo no deberías enfrentar esto solo- _Gibby pensó eso y luego solo se dio la vuelta y entro en el departamento diciendo lo mas lo caracteriza

-GIBBEEEE- y solo vio como sus amigas estaban saliendo del cuarto de Carly- woouuuu- dijo ya que aunque no estaban sumamente arregladas se veían muy bien

-Parece que ya están listas- esta ves fue Spencer quien hablo

-Si y ya debemos irnos la fiesta ya debió haber empezado- dijo Carly

-Adiós Spencer- y salieron solo para ver que Freddie ya los esperaba y estaba vestido bien- Te ves bien Freddie- Freddie solo sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar

Vienen?- pregunto mientras seguía caminando

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la fiesta todo estaba prendido había muchos chicos bailando, disfrutando y conversando. Los chicos pronto se comenzaron a integrar a la misma fiesta y llego al punto en que unos chicos se acercaron al elenco de iCarly diciendo<p>

-Chicos vinieron espero que se estén divirtiendo- se notaba que ese chico y sus amigos estaban "pasados de copas"

-Sírvanse chicos- dijo uno mientras le ofreció una a Freddie el cual solo medito _–ya me estoy muriendo que es lo peor que me puede pensar- _ese era su pensamiento... pero que equivocado estaba

-Freddie tu tomas?- Sam pregunto sin creerse lo que veía, Freddie tomando un poco de cerveza

-Es una fiesta Sam diviértete- esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron con coherencia porque luego de unas "pocas" copitas más todos se encontraban bailando como locos y sin conciencia de lo que hacían hasta que una rubia un poco ida vio como una chica se abalanzo a Freddie y comenzaba a comerle la boca esto hizo que la chica no aguantara mas y se abalanzara en contra de la otra chica para solo decir

-EL ES MIO- luego de eso ella era la que comenzó a comerle los labios esos que una vez a ella le parecieron las puertas del paraíso y los estaba probando de nuevo

Sam... tu... tu...- no completo lo que estaba diciendo ya que la rubia se había dormido en sus brazos y estaba susurrando –es...mío..nadie...acerque...mmmm...- el solo alzo la vista para ver donde estaban los otros pero solo vio que Carly y Gibby seguían bien entonces el solo se acerco a ellos y les dijo

-Chicos Sam se durmió- les mostro a Sam que estaba dormida plácidamente en la espalda de Freddie y Carly dijo

-Llévala a mi casa se que ahí estará mejor si quieres nosotros también nos vamos con ustedes ya es tarde- pero Freddie le negó con la cabeza

-No Carly si quieren pueden quedarse yo llevare a Sam- entonces solo se despidieron de Carly y Gibby el mismo que también quiso acompañarlos pero Freddie insistió en que lo haría solo

* * *

><p>Después de unas cuantas horas los Freddie se encontraba abriendo el departamento de los Shay ya que Spencer iría a acampar con Calceto y no regresaría hasta el siguiente día<p>

Freddie sabía que si la dejaba en el cuarto de Carly cuando ella llegara sería muy problemático así que la llevo al cuarto del mayor de los Shay Pero cuando estaba acostándola se preparaba para irse hasta que Sam cogió su mano y le dijo

-No me dejes- Freddie vio que sus ojos estaban abriéndose y ella comenzaba a despertarse

-Sam- el chico susurro y solo acerco sus labios a los de la chica mientras que después de un rato se dieron cuenta de que no solo se estaban besando sino que incluso la ropa era un estorbo y luego comenzaron a volar prendas de un lado a otro para luego solo darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer pero ya era tarde para detenerse... **(se supone que aquí va el lemon pero recién soy nuevo y pues por más que lo intente no pude escribir uno decente así que se os dejare a su imaginación).**

* * *

><p>Freddie se levanto confundido y no sabía lo que había pasado pero cuando sintió que no estaba solo miro a su lado y pudo ver la figura de Sam descansando como un ángel pero a su mente llegaron todas las imágenes de lo que hicieron la noche pasada <em>–que he hecho?- <em>Freddie no sabía qué hacer lo único que pedía era que Sam no quedara embarazada pues sabía que si ella quedaba embarazada estaría sola **(obvio que con Carly) **ya que él no podría vivir mucho. Con eso en mente solo se levanto con mucho cuidado y salió a su apartamento con la esperanza de que Sam no recuerde lo que paso anoche

**Unas horas después**

-Mmmmm... dónde estoy?- dijo una rubia que se levanto pero se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos porque le comenzó a doler la cabeza- Auuu que hago aquí?- de pronto unas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza _–eso no puedo ser verdad, debió ser solo un sueño- _La misma chica solo se vistió con un poco de su ropa y se levanto a comer.

Cuando salió ya eran las 11 de la mañana y se sorprendió de no ver a Carly despierta así que solo se hizo un café y fue a revisar que Carly estuviera bien, y como ella lo esperaba ella estaba durmiendo. Cuando ella estaba saliendo del cuarto de Carly escucho como abrieron la puerta y supuso que era Freddie así que solo se dirigió a recibirlo pero se detuvo cuando escucho que el tosió un poco de nuevo y ahora esta no era su imaginación esa era sangre en su mano

-Freddie que tien...- la chica de la nada se desmayo y el chico solo se acerco a recogerla para acostarla de nuevo en la cama de Spencer

_-Freddie tienes que ser más cuidadoso casi te descubre Sam y con lo que paso lo último que quiero es que enteren de esto tan pronto- _el chico solo ordeno algunas cosas para que Sam piense que era un sueño y de el resto se encargaría el

_-Quien diria que Sam fuera una gran maestra en lo que hacia ahora podía mentir sin que nadie se enterara que estoy mintiendo y soy tan bueno como ella- _Freddie solo cerró la puerta y en el mismo momento la chica se despertó diciendo

FREDDIE!- pero al ver que estaba sola en el cuarto de Spencer se dijo asi misma – solo fue un sueño-

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo díganme si les gusto o no y pues espero que si les gusto que me dejen un review **

**Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Nos vemos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí toy de nuevo... sé que estuve mucho tiempo afuera pero tuve que hacer muchas cosas en estos días e incluso dos días no almorcé hasta las 5 de la tarde pero ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo he decidido actualizar**

**Sin dar más explicaciones aquí va el capítulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Ha pasado casi un mes después de los acontecimientos de las fiesta y por ambos lados los chicos tenían sus propios problemas, Freddie esperaba que Sam no estuviera embarazada a demás de que cada día se ponía cada vez con menos energía, Sam todavía se sentía mal por lo de la fiesta y sentía que la habían golpeado en la cabeza con un mazo pero ella no recuerda nada parecido **(ella se desmayo y pensó que fue un sueño) **y por otro lado cada noche tenia sueños extraños que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, y en dicho sueño ella estaba con Freddie _-solo son estúpidos sueños ya pasaran- _era su pensamiento

Era otro inicio de semana laboral para los chicos y ninguno se sentía en condiciones de estar en clases pero aun así ellos asistieron a clases

-Que hay- decía la rubia mientras llego e intentaba abrir su casillero pesadamente

-Parece que no soy la única que se levanto con el pie izquierdo- dijo la morena

-Solo recuérdame que cuando quieras ir a otra fiesta decirte NO- decía mientras sonaba el timbre y todos los estudiantes se encontraban yendo a sus primeras clases

Las dos chicas se habían sentado juntas pero cierta rubia no atendía a clases, aunque eso no era nuevo, pero esta vez parecía que era porque estaba pensando en algo que cada vez que lo veía la hacía dudar, ese algo era su sueño o es lo que ella creía. La chica no puedo más tenía que contarle a alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amiga Carly

-Carly tengo que decirte algo- dijo con seriedad en sus palabras mientras la otra chica le miraba algo preocupada

-¿Qué tienes Sam?- esta solo le dio una mirada en la cual decía que no se preocupara lo cual no convenció mucha a su mejor amiga

Cuando el timbre solo las chicas solo se dirigían a la cafetería mientras la rubia comenzó diciendo

-Carly pasó algo en la fiesta pero no estoy muy segura y lo que paso es...

.

En otro lugar de la escuela se encontraban dos chicos muy conocidos en internet así es eran Freddie y Gibby pero el primero era sostenido por el otro mientras caminaban a la cafetería

-Escucha Freddie tienes que decirle a Sam y a todos, mira estoy seguro de que si se los dices tu mamá hará todo lo posible por curarte- decía el joven que estaba ayudándole a caminar estaba tratando de razonar con el joven

-Ese es el problema Gibby... mira he hablado con muchos médicos acerca de esto y todos me dijeron que no hay tratamiento conocido para este daño, yo sé que si mi mamá se entera si es posible gastara todo su dinero para curarme pero llegaría al mismo resultado estoy condenado y solo trato de vivir lo mas que pueda- dijo el joven muy seguro de sí mismo

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la cafetería Freddie se soltó de Gibby y entraron como si nada pasara en eso vieron como sus dos amigas estaban sentadas y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ellos alcanzaron a oír

_-Carly no logro recordar nada después de eso... solo que tuve un sueño el que Freddie entraba a casa y comenzaba toser sangre, pero no sé lo que significa... y también los sueños no tienen sentido- _El chico se quedo frío en ese momento hasta que la morena volvió a decir

_-Sé que esto sonara loco pero que tal si tú..y...Freddie..l-lo...hicieron- _la rubia abrió su boca y dejo caer su sándwich de jamón lo cual era como si el sol se hiciera negro

_-Hablaremos luego parece que los chicos se acercan- _en eso se dio cuenta de que Carly vio como él se quedo parado **(Sam estaba de espaldas así que no vio a Freddie) **y con una mirada le dijo _"qué fue lo que hicieron" _

-Hola chicas- dijo el gordito como si nada

-_Sam hablaremos luego- _dijo en un susurro – Hola chicos donde estaban?-

-El director Franklin me llamo y le dije a Gibby que me acompañara- _vaya enserio soy mucho mejor mintiendo- _pensaba el chico mientras alzaba sus hombros restándole importancia 

Cuando los chicos regresaron al departamento de la morena Carly les dijo

-Vamos por un licuado quieren uno?- a lo que ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza

-Está bien ya venimos- en eso las chicas salieron y solo se quedaron los chicos

De la nada Freddie comenzó a toser más sangra y el chico ya no aguanto más la terquedad de su amigo y exploto

-Amigo si se lo dices tú se los diré yo- el chico lo vio desafiantemente

-No te atreverías- respondió su mirada de la misma forma

-Pruébame- en eso se formo un pequeño silencio pero Freddie sabía que tenía las de perder

-Se los diré cuando sea el momento adecuado- entonces solo se sentó pero esto hizo enfadar más a Gibby

-Y ese momento será cuando? Cuando sientas que ya no puedas respirar? En tu lecho de muerte? Si no se lo dices cuando vuelvas se lo diré yo- sentencio su amigo

-Gibby no entiendes si tu se lo dices solo le darás más preocupaciones, está batallando por seguir bien en su colegio ambos sabemos que sigue igual que yo con lo del rompimiento y tal vez haya la posibilidad de que estece EMBARAZADA crees que necesita más...- en ese momento se tapo la mano con la boca no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que era demasiado arde

-Jajajajajajajaj...- el chico no dejaba de reírse- creí escucha embarazada- decía mientras no dejaba de reír- ya amigo dime la verdad- pero la mirada que tenia Freddie lo dejo frío

-O sea que tu y Sam...l-l-o-o... hicieron- dijo mientras no sabía que decir

-Si ella y yo lo hicimos- y en ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a una Sam llorosa y a una Carly que echa fuego por la boca **(si alguna vez vieron ranma ½ en el capítulo de "Vivan los falsos esposo" Carly estaba como akane no recuerdo en cual de los dos era pero era en algún de los dos) **

-Freddie que tu y Sam QUEEEE?- _este es mi fin- _se dijo mentalmente mientras veía como una prueba de embarazo caía de la mano de Sam y se mostraba...

_Positiva_

**Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy creo que es algo corto pero como dije estoy bien ocupado y el cansancio no me deja pensar muy bien estoy es lo mejor que pude hacer**

**¿Qué tanto de la conversación escucharon? ¿A dónde fueron Sam y Carly? ¿Cómo reaccionaran?**

**Eso es lo que se explicara en los siguientes capítulos**

**Nos vemos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí toy... después de una larga espera aquí va el siguiente capítulo espero les guste**

**Tengo que aclarar que este capítulo explica lo del capítulo anterior y es donde fueron la chicas**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

_Cuando los chicos regresaron al departamento de la morena Carly les dijo_

_-Vamos por un licuado quieren uno?- a lo que ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza_

Las protagonistas de uno de los shows más famosos del internet estaban caminando escaleras abajo con un incomodo silencio pero este fue roto por la rubia que se detuvo un rato apoyándose en la pared con nauseas

-Sam estas bien?- dijo su amiga morena

-Eso creo- dijo mientras trataba de no caerse rendida por las nauseas

-Amiga sé que esto sonara raro pero creo que deberíamos ver un "doctor"- dijo mientras le trataba de mandar el mensaje a su amiga

-CARLYYY estás loca? Enserio crees que Freddie y yo... pues..estuvimos..juntos- dijo lo último casi en tono de susurro

-Sam los sueños que tienes, las repentinas nauseas, pues que quieres que piense- dijo la protagonista de iCarly tratando de sonar lógica

-Pero podría ser cualquier cosa digo tal vez me enferme por algo que comí- dijo la rubia mientras seguía queriendo evitar el tema

-Sam tu puedes comer hasta chocolates rancios y te recuperas en un día, no creo que exista una comida que te pueda llegar a enfermarte- termino por decir mientras la cogía del brazo y la jalaba- si no quieres ir al médico pues haremos "la prueba"-

-Y no aceptare un no por respuesta- volvió a decir al ver que su amiga iba a reclamarle

Después de unos 10 minutos las chicas estaban en una farmacia y cuando pidieron una prueba de embarazo el vendedor solo las vio con ojos de decepción y solo les vendió la prueba con desprecio. Después de eso Sam entro al baño del local y su amiga la esperaba afuera, pero lo que paso cuando la rubia salió era algo que nunca se creía ver... Sam se veía débil y con sus ojos llorosos

-Sam que paso?- dijo la morena con una pequeña esperanza pero la rubia solo le mostro a prueba para que la morena supiera lo que pasaba

En ese momento en la cabeza de la chica Shay solo estaba _–Freddie- _y sin más cogió la mano de su mejor amiga y fueron corriendo asía su departamento. Cuando las chicas llegaron al piso escucharon una discusión en el apartamento de la antes mencionada

-... posibilidad de que estece EMBARAZADA crees que necesita más... – en ese momento la morena se quedo en shock por lo que fue dicho

-Jajajajajajajaj...- escucho como rompió el silencio su otro amigo- creí escucha embarazada- decía y de nuevo un silencio sepulcral se formo

-O sea que tu y Sam...l-l-o-o... hicieron- dijo de nuevo su extraño amigo

-Si ella y yo lo hicimos- eso fue lo último que pude escuchar ya que entre al departamento

-Freddie que tu y Sam QUEEEE?- el chico solo vio como su amiga lo veía con ganas de matarlo y como su otra amiga y futura madre de su hijo estaba llorando

-Respóndeme Freddie.. tú y Sam lo hicieron- pero el chico simplemente se quedo viéndola pero de la nada se escucho un

-PLAAAFFF- la chica morena había lanzado una bofetada a su amigo pero algo muy peculiar paso, Sam al ver eso se puso en medio de los dos y detubo el próximo golpe dirigido al chico

-Sam que haces?- dijo la chica al ver la reacción de su amiga

No dijo nada solo la soltó y regreso a ver a Freddie con los ojos llorosos y dijo

-L-l-o..si-e-en-t-o..Freddie...lo siento- decía la chica- yo no quis...- la chica no termino su frase ya que Freddie la había abrazado

-No tienes porque disculparte yo también fui el culpable- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-FREDDIE lo siento no pensé que te lastimaría- dijo la morena mientras vio un poco de sangre en la boca de su amigo

-No te preocupes Carly- _maldición- _en eso le dirigió la vista a su amigo y le negó con la cabeza, pero esta vez su amigo entendió y solo asintió

La chica rubia seguía llorando en los brazos del futuro padre de su hijo, mientras sus otros amigos seguían pensando en todo lo que esto traería como una de las peores cosas

-¿Cómo le dirás a tu mamá?- esa pregunta solo hizo que todo quedara en un silencio muy incomodo hasta que se escucho

-Como me dirás que Freddie- la señora Benson había entrado al departamento con la prueba de embarazo que habían estado botada afuera del departamento

-Mamá mmmm... pues Sam esta... como decirlo... embarazada y yo soy el papá que cosas no?- dijo tratando de esperar su reacción pero no pasaba nada

-Que raro porque no dice nada- dijo Gibby

-¿Qué TU QUEEEE?- _el infierno comenzó- _pensaba el castaño

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy se que no es muy largo pero he estado con falto de tiempo e inspiración**

**Díganme si les gusto y si no les gusto también**

**Se que su mayoría ya se debe haber enterado pero si no pues El próximo jueves SE EXTRENA EN LATINO AMERICA EL CAPITULO DE ¡OMG... les juro que cuando me entere casi me desmayo JURO que no importa lo que tenga el siguiente jueves nadie me mueve de la TV**

**Nos vemos... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí toy de nuevo espero no haberme demorado mucho y la verdad estoy muy agradecidos a todos y cada uno de los que leen esta historia espero no decepcionarlos **

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

-¿Qué TU QUEEEE?- _el infierno comenzó-_pensaba el castaño

-Por favor dime que hay una cámara escondida- decía mientras trataba de esquivar los hechos pero nadie dijo nada

-Por favor díganme que es una broma para su show- volvió a decir pero otra vez se repitió el incomodo silencio, el mismo que destruyo todas sus esperanzas y solo confirmaba lo que ya todos sabían _su _pequeño embarazo a su mejor amiga

Todos los chicos esperaban que la señora Benson estallara pero lo que paso no le dio tiempo a nadie para reaccionar, ella estaba inconsciente en el piso

**Momentos luego**

.Mmmm.. dónde estoy? Tuve una terrible pesadilla- decía mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama y que todos los chicos estaban a su alrededor y su hijo estaba cogiendo la mano de Samantha Puckett

-Mamá eso no fue una pesadilla- dijo Freddie muy despacio- yo en realidad embarace a Sam- dijo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas mientras el color de la cara de la señora Benson iba de un tono a otro

-FREDWARD KARL BENSON- finalmente exploto- COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO!- en eso todos se habían mostrado muy asustados ya que la señora Benson no gritaba de ese modo a Freddie ni si quiera cuando supo lo de su relación, pero claro eso no le llegaba ni a los talones de lo que hizo ahora

-Mamá yo...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió un dolor inmenso en su corazón que lo supo disimular muy bien- yo lo siento- solo agacho su cabeza mientras esperaba que su madre diga algo

-Freddie estoy muy decepcionada de ti- suspiro un poco- pero sé que aunque te castigue eso no cambiara el hecho de que Sam esta embarazada, por eso- le regreso a ver Samantha- que es lo que han decidido- esas palabras saco de sus pensamientos a todos, sabían que esto cambiaria la vida de todos tomaran la decisión que tomaran- porque Sam sabes que tú podrías abort...- pero de la nada Freddie grito

-NADIE VA A MATAR A MI HIJO- todos se sacaron de onda **(nota: se sorprendieron) **al escuchareso- no permitiré que maten a mi hijo- dijo bajando su tono de voz

-Pero hijo entiende, ustedes son muy jóvenes y pues aun no he escuchado la respuesta de Sam- dijo mientras la regreso a ver

-Freddie yo...- el chico le puso un dedo en la boca y comenzó a decir

-Sam antes de que digas algo por favor- Freddie se arrodillo- si no quieres tener a **tu **hijo solo aguanta estos 9 meses y después yo me hare carga de todo solo no lo mates por favor- dijo lo ultimo abrazándola para que su cabeza quede en el vientre de Sam y al borde de que las lágrimas lo vencieran

Pero las lágrimas lo vencieron y cada uno tenía sus pensamientos

_-Amigo se que tú no te merecías esto y se que dentro de ti debe haber una lucha interna pero pase lo que pase te voy a ayudar- _eran los pensamientos de Gibby mientras veía a su amigo llorar en el piso- _y no te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie... ya no-_

_-Hijo... se lo que sientes y me enorgullece que no seas como tu maldito padre que nos abandono cuando supo que tu existías, pero te apoyare con lo que has decidido- _pensabala señora Benson

_-Freddie... Sam... ustedes son como mis hermanos y se que Freddie no lo hizo solo por tener sexo se que lo hizo por amor, así que los apoyare en todo lo que pueda- _se decía mentalmente la morena mientras veía en la situación en la que estaban sus mejores amigos

_-Freddie no te preocupes no pensaba en hacerle eso a nuestro hijo... nunca lo haría- _la rubia solo lo abrazaba para que su chico se tranquilice

-F-f-r-e-ddi-e-e yo-o no-o se-ri-aa cap-aa-z...- se dio cuenta de que también comenzó a llorar y solo se seco las lágrimas- de hacerle eso a nuestro hijo

Después de haber dicho todas las explicaciones que se necesitaban _excepto el pequeño detalle de que Freddie estaba muriendo eso era para otra ocasión _Freddie, Sam y la señora Benson se dirigían a la casa de la Señora Puckett para informarle de lo que estaba pasando.

-Mamá ya llegue- dijo Sam mientras entra temerosa a su casa cosa que sorprendido a Pam Puckett

-Que hiciste ahora?- dijo pero al ver que también entraron Freddie y su mamá supo que algo no andaba bien

-Si viene por algo que mi hija rompió ese es su problema arréglelo con ella- dijo mientras se paro y fue a la cocina por una cerveza

-No señora Puckett hemos venido porque Sam y mi hijo tienen algo que decirle- y entonces solo dio paso a los chicos pero antes de que digan algo la mamá de Sam solo dijo

-No digan más- solo vio a Sam como siempre- tranquila no estoy enojada pero coge tus cosas ya no podrás vivir en esta casa

En ese momento todos tenían una cara de sorpresa y Sam dijo

-Pero mamá yo...- Pam solo paso por su lado ignorándola con lo que Sam no pudo más y rompió en llanto

-No puedo creer que exista gente como usted, es decir había escuchado las historias sobre usted de Sam e incluso de mi hijo y siempre creí que estaban exagerando pero sabe se quedaron cortas para lo que usted es en realidad- dijo la señora Benson pero al ver que ella solo lo ignoraba abrazo a Sam hizo que su hijo alistara las cosas de Sam y antes de irse dijo

-No me extraña que la actitud de Sam fuera así- y después de eso solo salieron de la casa sin mirar atrás

Sam todavía seguía llorando un poca ella sabia como era su madre pero aun pensaba que después de todo ella la entendería y la ayudaría pero en vez de eso solo la boto a la calle sin más

-Samantha no te preocupes, tú vienes a vivir con nosotros- dijo la señora Benson mientras se dirigían a su departamento

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, esto me recuerda... Vieron el capítulo de OMG? Yo si y estuvo bueno... ESTUBO DEMAS YA QUIERO QUE SE EXTRENE EL SIGUIENTE **

**Si les gusto díganme y si pues también**

**Nos vemos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí toy de nuevo espero que no hayan esperado mucho pero no me convencía de este capítulo pero creo que al fin quedo bien bueno júzguenlo ustedes **

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

En un departamento del Bushwell plaza en el cual se comenzaba a formar una familia se podía ver como una chica poseedora de rizos dorados dormía tranquilamente siendo observada por un chico de ojos marrones

_-Es tan hermosa cuando descansa- _el chico solo veía como la futura madre de su hijo estaba abriendo un poco los ojos y pudo observar como esos orbes azules le veían llenos de vida y alegría –_si tan solo supieras...- _

-Buenos días princesa Puckett- la chica sonrió al escuchar cómo le decía su amado porque aunque jurara a muerte que odiaba ese apodo le encantaba que le diga así

-Hola Fredward- dijo ya que sabía que no le gustaran que le digan así

-Sabes que odia que los demás digan mi nombre-pero solo sonrió- a excepción de ti- termino por decir para darle un tierno beso en la boca que cada vez se volvía más intenso hasta que se escucho un –"coff- coff" – de parte de la dueña de la casa

-Freddie te mande a llamarla para desayunar NO para que tú la desayunes- dijo mientras dejaba rojos a la joven pareja- ya está el desayuno bajen cuando se desocupen – les guiño el ojo mientras se iba

-MAMAAAA- decía mientras su cara iba de un tono rojo a otro- es mejor ir a desayunar rápido, no quiero que mi niña tenga hambre –dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Sam y hablaba con el bebe

-Si es verdad- dijo mientras solo veía a la persona que más amaba en su vida

Los chicos se dirigían a la cocina pero Freddie la cargaba en brazo ya que no quería que se lastimara a lo que Sam pensaba –_pero que sobreprotector es igual a su madre- _pero a Sam le gustaba que fuera así pero solo con ella. Al llegar a la cocina los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

-Chicos cuando van a visitar a un doctor – pregunto de la nada la señora Benson

-Es cierto hay que asegurarse de que el bebé este bien- dijo Freddie mientras abrazaba a Sam y la aceraba a él

-Pues muchachos en el hospital donde trabajo conozco a una doctora que nos puede dar un turno así que, ¿qué tal este sábado?- dijo para que los chicos solo asintieran en silencio

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se asearon y fueron al departamento de al frente a visitar a su mejor amiga pero cuando entraron al departamento no había nadie así que decidieron subir al estudio pero cuando iban a entrar escucharon unas risas provenientes de su amiga y de alguien mas así que se asomaron y pudieron ver que Carly estaba besándose nada mas y nada menos que con Gibby

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de lo que vieron pero sabían que tenían que dejarles ser felices

-Woow... nunca me espere eso- dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio

-Si es verdad siempre pensé que Carly buscaba otras cualidades pero n pensé que ese tipo de cualidades- dijo Freddie mientras ambos soltaron una risa

-Porque no nos tomamos nuestro tiempo también- dijo mientras se comenzaron a dar tiernos besos en el sofá hasta que a Freddie le volvió el dolor y comenzó a tensarse pero esta vez Sam se dio cuenta

- Freddie estas bien?- dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación

-Si no te preocupes... solo espérame un rato debo ir al baño- y aguantándose el dolor en su pecho se fue al baño de Carly

Cuando Freddie entro en el baño solo se cogía su corazón para tratar de disminuir un poco el dolor pero el dolor no era exterior era interior – Ma-al-di-i-ta...s-e-e-a- dijo mientras ya comenzó a sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Ese maldito problema le estaba jodiendo la vida cada vez más no importaba en qué lugar estaba por más que disimulara sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo –creo que tendré que pensar en cómo decírselos- mientras pensaba en las reacciones que podrían poner las chicas hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de él pero se tranquilizo al ver que ese era su amigo

-Freddie se que no quieres que ella sufra, pero va a sufrir más si no se lo dices- hablo mientras solo miraba al pasillo para que nadie se acerque

-Lo sé Gibby, lo sé- dijo mientras trataba de poner su mejor cara- pero primero quiero vivir todo el tiempo que me quede con ella y si tengo la suficiente fuerza ver nacer a mi hija

-Amigo no te anticipes no sabes si será niño- dijo para aliviar el ambiente

-Eso no mi amigo yo se que será una niña- dijo ya poniendo su media sonrisa- y hablando de otra cosa sabias que ahora va a haber unos nuevos fans los Cibby- y dicho eso Gibby se quedo con la boca abierta- si les vimos

Cuando ambos chicos legaron a la sala Carly tenía la misma cara de Gibby y Sam tenía su sonrisa de satisfacción

-Entonces como sucedió- dijo Freddie al ver que sus dos amigos no decían nada

-Bueno fue después de la fiesta- dijo viéndoles para ver si recordaban a que fiesta se refería- pues al no sentirme bien no fui a clase, pero decidí visitar a tasa solo para encontrarme que estaba besándose con alguien más, me dolió y mucho así que decidí ir caminar y fue cuando Carly me encontró pero solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando ya que ella me dijo que ¿por qué lloraba? Y me ayudo mucho me abrazo y me desahogue en su hombro

-Después de ese día ya no quería saber nada de Tasha hasta que en un ensayo de iCarly, al cuales ustedes venían siempre atrasados, ella llego y me dijo que por qué no la llamaba, que ¿qué clases de novio soy?, pues yo no aguante mas y le dije

_-Tienes el descaro de decirme eso aun después de lo que haces a mi espalda- _dijo mientras solo la miraba con desprecio

_-A qué diablos te refieres?- _dijo hipócritamente- _otra vez piensas que te estoy engañando_

_-No, esta vez sé que me engañas- _dijo mientras Tasha no podía creer lo que le decía y trataba de poner su cara de ángel- _no uses esa car conmigo que ya sé cómo eres por dentro_

_-Gibby, Gibby, Gibby está bien te lo diré estoy contigo porque para mis padres eres un chico bueno y me dan permiso sin pensarlo cuando digo Gibby- _al chico le dolía esas palabra pensaba que Tasha era diferente pero no lo era- _además enserio creíste que YO te iba a querer como ni novio solo mírate crees que alguna chica te va a querer así como eres –_esas palabras le dolieron incluso más

-_Basta- _Carly por fin había hablado- _quien te crees que eres? Gibby es una de las personas más buenas y lindas que conozco a demás de que es mi amigo no dejare que le hables así _

_-Tú lo has dicho pero crees que eso baste para que alguien lo quiera- _dijo con desprecio

_-Si, si lo creo- _dijo defendiendo a su amigo

_-No lo creo, no hay nadie que lo llegue a querer- _pero lo que la morena hizo la dejo boquiabierta ella había besado a Gibby_- YO LO AMO _

_-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelva- volvió _a decir mientras abrazaba a Gibby el cual no salía de su asombro

_-Enserio me quieres- _dijo el chico que por fin salió de su sorpresa

_-No- _dijo_- yo te amo- _y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez fue correspondida

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de contar Gibby

La tarde se paso casi sin darse cuenta y Freddie y Sam estaban regresado a su departamento cuando de la nada Freddie se desplomo en el piso y Sam comenzó a gritar y fue cuando Su madre y amigos salieron pare ver a Freddie en el piso y a Sam a su lado llorando

-Qué paso?- pregunto la señora Benson

Pero nadie sabía nada mientras que ha Gibby se le escapo un comentario que iba a cambiar todo de ese momento en adelante

-Debe ser por la pérdida de sangre- pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-POR SU PERDIDA DE QUE?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-_Que he hecho- _pensaba Gibby mientras poco a poco Freddie recobraba la conciencia

**Bueno aquí ta el capitulo sé que no es mucho pero cada vez el año escolar corre más rápido y las pruebas también bueno no les aburro mas con mi vida solo díganme si les gusto o no y dejen un review**

**Sé que dije que por las pruebas no hacia muchas cosas pero aun así los jueves en mi casa no me mueve nadie de la tele NO me pierdo los estrenos de la saga SEDDIE incluso por ver el último para de hacer deberes y estudiar (luego me quede hasta las 12 haciendo y hasta la 1 estudiando) pero saben valió la pena**

**Sea que a muchos no les importa pero por este medio quiero decir FELIZ CUMPLEA**ÑOS Andres Silva que es un gran amigo y espero que tengas un gran dia** **

**Nos vemos... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola aquí toy de nuevo, antes que nada les diere porque no pude actualizar y es por el simple hecho de que mi padre me castigo porque según el debería tener 20 en todas las materias (no se ustedes pero en mi cole las notas son sobre 20) y pues en la mayoría tenía 16, en mate 20, en física 18 pero en contabilidad tenía 14 y no me dejaba ni tocar la compu, pero ya paso y aquí toy de nuevo.**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy **

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

_-Debe ser por la pérdida de sangre- dijo Gibby sin medir sus palabras primero_

_-POR SU PERDIDA DE QUE?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo_

_-__Que he hecho?-__pensaba Gibby mientras poco a poco Freddie recobraba la conciencia_

-Gibby a que te refieres con pérdida de sangre?- dijo la madre de Freddie mientras el nombrado todavía no se recuperaba totalmente

-No yo no me refería a eso si no más bien a mmm...-_vamos Gibby piensa... Lo Tengo- _es que ya termine mi colección de cabello y decidí coleccionar sangre y cuando le pedí a Freddie que me ayudara el me dio un poco de la suya pero me olvide que es propenso al desangrado y pues perdió más sangre de lo que esperaba... perdón amigo

-Y ahora porque diablos coleccionas sangre?- decía la morena un poco alterada- sabes Freddie tuvo suerte de estar con Sam que tal si estaba en la calle y se desmayaba lo pudieron atropellar

-Sí pero yo no sabía que Freddie era propenso al desangrado- dijo ya cuando Freddie se levanto con la ayuda de Sam

-Carly no fue su culpa el no sabía de eso- dijo Freddie mientras trataba de apoyarse en la puerta ya que no quería que Sam hiciera fuerza

-Bueno ya todo paso- decía Marissa mientras regreso a ver al otro joven presente- luego hablare contigo jovencito

Después de ese de ese pequeño incidente en la casa de los Benson/Puckett todo siguió naturalmente y tuvieron una tranquila merienda sin ningún otro incidente inoportuno. Todos los integrantes de la familiares fueron a dormir en sus respectivos cuartos hasta que en el cuarto de un cierto castaño seguía prendida la luz y para ser más claro la luz del baño en la cual el dueño de la habitación esta tosiendo sangre y cuando termino regreso a su cama pero una voz lo saco de todo su mundo

-Freddie por qué estas despierto?- así es la demonio con rizos dorados estaba en el cuarto

-Có-o-m-m-o lle-eg-aste aquí?- dijo nerviosamente pensando que ella ya sabía lo que le pasaba

-No cambies el tema dime qué fue lo que estabas haciendo- dijo fulminándolo con la vista

-Nada solo me levante al baño- dijo evadiendo el tema con una buena mentira pero no conto con que Sam se levanto y toco su camiseta

-Y dime qué es esto? es jugo de tomate?- dijo mientras le ponía su dedo en frente para que mire que eso era sangre

-Por qué me mientes?- dijo ya comenzando a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas

-Sam yo no te estoy mintiendo es solo..- ero no termino porque Sam se lanzo encima de él y trataba de darle unos inofensivos golpes mientras lloraba

Freddie dejo que se desahogara mientras solo se recostó en su pecho y le decía

-Freddie tal vez tu aprendiste a mentir muy bien- dijo y Freddie soltó una pequeña sonrisa- pero a Gibby aun le falta mucho, tal vez todos los demás se creyeron esa historia pero yo se que eso era mentira, no pueden engañar a mamá

-Sam no puedo decírtelo es que es muy difícil- decía ya casi en susurro con la voz quebrada

-Freddie tu puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme lo que quieras yo seguiré a tu lado sin importa que- dijo mientras con su dedo jugaba haciendo círculos en el pecho del futuro padre de su hijo

-Sam yo...yo...- dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo- me estoy muriendo

Sam al escuchar eso pensó que Freddie estaba jugando con ella pero cuando lo vio directo a los ojos vio como el trataba de ocultar la tristeza y desesperación que sentía al saber que el no podía hacer nada para salvarse

-Pero cómo? Es decir pensé que tu mamá se encargaba de todos tus estudios?- decía aun sin poder creer lo que le había dicho

-Sam por favor no se lo digas a nadie- al ver que Sam iba a tratar de reclamar dijo de nuevo- por favor Sam de la misma manera en la que se lo pedí a Gibby te lo pido a ti, no se lo digas a nadie por favor te lo suplico- ya con un tono de voz apagado

-Pero Freddie si le decimos a tu mamá tal vez pueda hablar con los doctores u tal vez ellos puedan hacer algo- Freddie no respondió y solo puso su mano en sus ojos y cada palabra de la rubia que era impregnada con el más sincero amor y sobre todo con esperanza no hacía más que seguirle abriendo el corazón aunque ella le decía que peleara lastimosamente él ya había intentado todo y por cada respuesta recibida solo obtenía otro clavo a su ataúd hasta que dejo de insistir y solo esperar su final... pero ahora había algo porque luchar y esa razón era Sam

-Sam ya he intentado todo ningún doctor sabe que hacer- Sam vio como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su amado- por eso solo quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida contigo y si tengo la fuerza para ver a mi hija

En ese momento solo se formo un silencio en el cual no se necesitaba palabras para saber que sentían, Sam lo iba a apoyar hasta que llegara la hora de su amado, pero luego de unos momentos la rubio rompió el silencio con un comentario que sacaría una pequeña sonrisa en su novio

-Cómo estas tan seguro de que será una niña?- eso hizo que el la viera a los ojos y respondiera

-Solo lo sé- pero eso no era lo que creía la futura madre

-A sí, pues yo soy la que lo lleva y te apuesto todo lo que sea a que es un varón- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues Samantha Puckett acepto la apuesta- y entonces ella hizo un pequeño puchero y se hizo la enojada pero le era imposible

-Te dije que no me llames así Fredward- dijo con una sonrisa

De juego en juego ambos se levantaron y al no querer levantar a la señora Benson Sam decidió dormir con Freddie y no tardaron mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando la mañana estaba llegando la señora Benson fue a buscar a Sam a su habitación para decirle que se aliste iba a llevarla al ginecólogo, pero al no encontrarla ahí fue a buscarla en el único lugar en el que ella estaría, en el cuarto de su hijo. Al entrar lo hizo despacio para asegurarse de que estuvieran visibles pero la escena que encontró le pareció la más hermosa que haya visto así que fue por su cámara y le saco una foto _"Debía comenzar las fotos de la nueva familia" _era su pensamiento

Los chicos comenzaron a levantarse pero una rubia no quería todavía levantarse quería quedarse un poco más en los brazos de su amado porque en ellos se sentía protegida y amada algo que nadie más que él pudo hacerla sentir

-Vamos Sam despierta- decía mientras susurraba en su oído para despertarla

-Un poco más, solo unos 10 minutos más- decía mientras se seguía acurrucando en el pecho del joven padre

-Se que no debería interrumpirlos pero Sam hoy es tú primera cita con la ginecóloga- dijo la señora Benson sacando a los chicos de su mundo- espero que no lo hayan hecho tantas veces ya que si no por favor Sam ve a bañarte bien para tu cita

Y con ese comentario les dejo como dos tomates mientras balbucean palabras sin poder concretar nada claro

-Por favor hijo nada de "jueguitos" por el momento, se que ustedes ya pasaron ese punto pero no en mi casa por favor- y con eso salió del cuarto dejando a los chicos con las caras ya moradas de tanto sonrojarse

**Buenos perdón por no hacerle muy largo pero como dije al inicio no me dejaban coger la compu mucho tiempo así que hice lo mejor que pude. Díganme si estuvo bien estuvo mal siéntanse libres de dejar un review con su opinión**

**Nos vemos...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola aquí toy de nuevo perdón por la demora pero esq el cole me tenía atado de pies y manos (metafóricamente)... A y además jejejejej técnicamente me caí de un segundo piso "mea culpa" y me hicieron unas radiografías estoy casi bien pero eso me llego a doler hasta el punto que pararme me hacia llorar jejejejej incluso no podía estar sentado sin que me duela el cuerpo es más en estos momento estoy en mi cama acostado escribiendo pero bueno no les aburro más y aquí va el capítulo de hoy pero antes quiero agradecer a:**

**DiAnA, kathy,** **chico cj seddie****, Beto33, Icarlyforever, Musa-23b, Hanabira-girl1, Tocino Boliviano 94, aniaseddie4ever, kiara seddie, ghost of alone, Eva, 1loveseddieJenMc12, kariangel92, purplehAM138, Rettrack139Moolwalk, Alexisneitor890, Kathy. Z1, FaLulaSeddiie **

**Gracias por haber dejado aunque sea uno o dos gracias sinceramente cada vez que leo me animo más para escribir y sin más que decir aquí va el capitulo**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Después de un desayuno en el cual dos ciertos chicos no podían comer ya que la dueña de la casa les miraba con cara de "les atrape haciendo sus jueguitos" y eso tenía a ambos chicos con las caras sonrojados no es que lo estuvieran haciendo pero que su ella piense eso les avergüenza mucho

-Bueno Samantha espero que te hayas bañado bien- miro a su hijo con una sonrisa picarona- porque hoy es tu consulta

-MAMA te dije que no hicimos nada- decía su hijo mientras trataba de mantener su postura pero le era imposible ya que su madre siempre le lanzaba miradas de "no mientas yo sé lo que hicieron"

-Si señora Benson- dijo Sam muy apenada- y por favor le decimos en serio no hicimos nada

-Bueno chicos eso no importa así que solo alístense para poder salir- dijo mientras se levanto a alistarse ella también

Mientras la señora Benson se estaba alistando dejando solo a los jóvenes a Freddie se le escapo un pequeño quejido el cual Sam noto porque el se cogió el corazón con la mano

-Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Si no te preocupes- dijo mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

-Freddie por favor deberías decirle a tu mamá- dijo pero no se esperaron que en ese momento la señora Benson entro a la sala

-Que me digan qué?- dijo un poco preocupada y curiosa

-_Demonios que hacemos que hacemos por favor Sam tu eres la maestra de las mentiras di algo- pensaba Freddie_

_-Oh dios que digo espera ya lo se pero... si lo digo podríamos tener mayores problemas lo digo si no si no demonios lo diré- _en ese momento Sam vio a Freddie y le susurro "sígueme el juego"

-Es que señora Benson pues es un poco difícil decir esto pero...- dio un pequeño suspiro y le cogi la mano de Freddie- queremos casarnos

Tanto Freddie como su madre se quedaron con cara de no saber que decir pero Freddie se dio cuenta de que si no decía nada su mamá iba a sospechar así que se recupero rápido y dijo astutamente

-Si mamá no quiero que mi hija nazca fuera de un matrimonio- sabía que con ese comentario no escucharía ninguna replica por parte de su madre

-Bueno hijo tienes razón...- pensó sus palabras por un momento para luego decir- tienes razón entonces díganle a Spencer que les lleve voy a comenzar con los preparativos de inmediato

-Pero pero- no pudieron agregar nada ya que la señora Benson les saco de la casa dejándoles con la palabra en la boca

-No puedo creerlo la maestra de las mentiras y solo pudiste pensar en eso- dijo Freddie mientras se recobraba de lo que acababa de suceder

-Oye fue mejor de lo que tu dijiste- respondió

-Pero yo no dije nada- volvió a decir Freddie

-Ese es el punto tu no dijiste NADA- pero no termino de decir ya que escucharon un comentario de cierta morena que estaba recargada en la puerta del apartamento del frente

-Van a ser padres y aun asi no se pueden llevar bien- entonces ambos contestaron

-Él/Ella empezó- ambos se vieron y vieron en distintas direcciones sonrojados

-Bueno eso no importan queremos que Spencer no lleve al ginecólogo para...- no termino la frase ya que un chillido se oyó diciendo

-YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR!- dijo mientras ambos chicos se trataban de recuperar de ese grito

-Está bien pero no grites así que me vas a dejar sorda – dijo la demonio de los rizos dorados

Cuando ellos hablaron con Spencer para qué les lleve y en el camino fueron todos muy tranquilos hasta que llegaron al consultorio y cuando bajaron entraron al recibidor pero en el momento que entraron la recepcionista solo miro a Sam y miro con reprobación al igual que todas las personas que estaban esperando. Se escuchaban susurros como "niña irresponsable" o como "Pequeña zorrita", ese último comentario hizo que a Freddie exploto

-NO LE VOY A DEJAR QUE HABLE ASI A LA MADRE DE MI HIJO MALDITA ZORRA- iba a saltar encima de esa señora pero Sam le toco su hombro y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no valía la pena

En ese momento entraron al consultorio y la doctora les recibió con una sonrisa parecía que era la única que no les juzgaba

-Bueno chicos mi nombre es Susan, Dr. Susan **(no soy muy bueno con los nombres)**- dijo sin más

La doctora hizo que Sam se cambiara y se pusiera una bata para luego sentarse en una silla que se podía poner horizontalmente. Luego le puso un gel diciendo- esto tal vez sea un poco frío- en ese momento Sam cogió la mano de Freddie y él le respondió- lista para perder princesa Puckett

Cuando la doctora puso en marcha la máquina para hacerle el ultrasonido **(como verán no estoy informado en este tema estoy haciéndolo por lo que he leído en otros fics) **pero les dijo

-Chicos aún es pronto para saber que sexo tendrá pero...- no termino ya que vio algo raro en la pantalla

-Que pasa doctora?- pregunto Sam preocupara

-Felicidades ustedes van a tener unos lindos gemelos-dijo y luego un sonido seco se escucho en la habitación Freddie se había desmayado de la felicidad

-FREDDIE!- dijo Sam preocupada pero la doctora dijo

-No te preocupes no es el primer padre que se desmaya aquí- dijo para limpiarla y decirle- ya te puedes cambiar

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos Freddie reacciono y se sintió muy avergonzado por su forma de actuar pero luego la doctora les dijo que tenía que hacer unas preguntas para que la consulta terminara

-Bueno tu nombre es Samantha Puckett- ella asintió

-Tienes 16 años- ella volvió a asentir

-Desde cuando eres activa sexualmente?- esa pregunta hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran

-So-o-lo-o...fue-e una vez- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Está bien...- volvió a escribir en su libreta- y por último que tan frecuente tienen relaciones sexuales?- ahora no solo se escucho un golpe en el piso sino dos el de Spencer y Carly

-Pues...como le dije solo lo hicimos una vez- volvió a decir Freddie mientras cargaba a Spencer y a Carly

-Doctora cuando podre saber el sexo de mis niños?- pregunto Sam

-Por favor díganme Susan y pues eso depende de cada persona pero en 20 semanas se podrá ver fácilmente- dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa

Después de haberse despedido de la doctora todos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la casa pero en el auto se escucho un nuevo chillido por parte de Carl

-Aahhhhhh se van a casar y tendrán gemelos- dijo para luego decir- ooooohhh yo tengo que ser la madrina de esos niños y la dama de honor- pero Sam hizo una cara de no

-Nah creo que de madrina pondré a Wendy y de dama de honor a Melanie- dijo par ver la expresión en la cara de Carly

-Pero porque?- dijo con una cara de cachorro degollado

-Es broma amiga es obvio que tu serás la dama de honor. Dijo mientras se reía- pero en verdad tal vez Melanie deba ser su madrina

-Oh vamos chicas van a seguir con lo de Melanie- dijo Freddie

-Está bien Freddie si no me crees en una semana ella vendrá a visitarnos y se quedara en casa de Carly ya ella tampoco quiere saber nade de mi ma... de esa señora- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Está bien pero dejemos eso para otro día- dijo Freddie cambiando de tema ya que no quería que su futura esposa estece triste

Cuando por fin llegaron Freddie se sintió n poco a dolorido pero trataba de disimularlo y lo hacía bien ya que solo Sam se dio cuenta de eso

-Freddie creo que deberíamos decirle a Carly o a Spencer- decía mientras le intentaba ayudar a Freddie pero este no aceptaba su ayuda ya que no quería que hiciera un esfuerzo innecesario

-Sam les diéremos cuando sea el momento- dijo mientras comenzó a toser un poco de sangre

-Freddie...- Sam solo lo veía mientras no podía hacer nada Freddie luchaba contra la muerte solo por querer ver a sus hijos y por pasar el más tiempo posible con Sam

-Sam sabes que te amo verdad- dijo mientras le limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus orbes azules- entonces por favor no llores por mí te lo pido

-Está bien Freddie...- dijo para luego darle un tierno beso y subir a su departamento

Pero cuando entraron al departamento fueron envestidos por unos sastres que comenzaron a medirlos de pies a cabeza y entonces Sam vio a Freddie para buscar respuesta pero él estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella. Ninguno sabía que pasaba hasta que vieron a la señora Benson

-Chicos se casaran en una semana- dijo y ambos recordaron en lo que se metieron "_La boda..."_

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo este capitulo y respondiendo una pequeña pregunta que me hizo chico cj seddie pues Andrés Silva es un amigo mío que está leyendo esta historia y como era su cumple quería darle algo personal y me dije porque no?**

**Sin más que decir más que lo de siempre síganme si les gusto o no? Si debo seguir escribiendo o dedicarme a otra cosa jejejej **

**Nos vemos...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí toy de nuevo espero que les guste este capítulo y perdón por la tardanza**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

_Un día como cualquier otro- _ pensaba Freddie mientras veía como discutían su madre y la futura madre de sus hijo- _como deseo un día tranquilo _

Y es que en la casa Benson/Puckett todo, pero absolutamente todo desataba una guerra entre las mujeres de la casa que no podían ponerse de acuerdo con nada de lo que sucedía en el hogar. Freddie trataba de esquivar todos los objetos voladores que eran arrojados por el demonio de caireles dorados y la "mamaczilla", como le decía la otra. Freddie solo suelta un suspira ya que recuerda todos los suceso que solo ocurrieron en esta mañana

_Baño_

_Freddie se levanto como todas las mañanas para ir a su baño en el cual todos los días solía ocupar, como todavía estaba un poco dormido no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba ocupando el baño. El se comenzó a cepillar los dientes cuando escucho que las persianas de la ducha se movían y lo siguiente fue un grito que hizo que me cayera al piso_

_-AAAAHHHHH Pero qué diablos haces aquí pervertido- dijo Sam mientras le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba_

_-Espera Sam yo...- no termino su explicación ya que Sam había lanzado el jabón y le había dado en la boca_

_-SAL DE AQUÍ- sentencio mientras lo sacaba del baño_

_Desayuno _

_-Aun no puedo creer que me hayas espiado Freddie- decía Sam sin dejar de recriminarle lo anteriormente sucedido_

_-Ya e dije que no te estaba espiando- decía por milésima vez pero aun sin conseguir el perdón de la rubia_

_-Hijo no puedo creer que hayas querido hacer "eso" mientras Sam se bañaba- decía mientras serbia la comida de ambos uno de los desayunos favoritos de Sam tocino con huevos_

_Ambos comenzaron a comer hasta que la mamá de Freddie dijo _

_-Por cierto Sam el vestido ya está listo para la ceremonia- en eso Sam se le cayó el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo _

_-E-e-es-pe-e-re... no cree que es muy pronto- dijo mientras se pasaba la comida lentamente_

_-Si-i-i mama no crees que exageras- dijo Freddie tratando de ayudar a la demonio_

_-Pero señora...- no pudo continuar ya que unas nauseas le llegaron y casi omita en ese instante solo pudo correr al baño seguida de Freddie para sostenerle el cabello mientras ella vomitaba a más no poder _

_-Parece que tendrás que dejar el tocino- dijo mientras veía como la rubia le regreso a ver con unos ojos de asesino_

_-Yo... solo decía- dijo mientras veía para otro lado _

_Y llegamos al momento del inicio la plática en la sala_

_-Sam por favor pruébate el vestido- rogaba la señora Benson _

_-No lo voy a hacer- decía Sam más necia que nunca_

_-Pero este es el vestido que usaras en la boda tienes que probártelo- decía mientras trataba de ponerle el vestido_

_-Que no lo voy a hacer- dijo mientras salió corriendo en el apartamento_

_-Ven acá que tienes que probarte el vestido- dijo mientras ella también salió corriendo para hacerle poner el vestido_

_-Vieja loca aléjese!- gritaba mientras fue atrapada por la señora para luego coger un cojín y darle en la cara para que la suelte_

Y así es como Freddie llego a estar en medio de lo que parecía un guerra de locas y es que no estaba lejos de serla ya que una era Marissa Benson y lo otra Samantha Puckettt era lo menos que tenía que esperar con esas dos bajo un mismo techo. Cuando escucho que alguien tocó la puerta se fue a abrirla, asiendo uso de sus reflejos para que ningún objeto volador le diera en la cabeza pero cuando abrió la puerta vio algo que le hizo quedarse frio esa era... Melanie

-Mmm... hola- dijo viendo que el chico no se inmutaba del lugar en el que estaba

-Tu-u-u... ere-e-s-s Melanie- dijo tragando saliva fuerte

-Sí y tú debes ser Freddie- el asintió- bueno en ese caso tengo dos cosas para ti... una es esta- y entonces le dio un puñetazo en el estomago dejando a Freddie pensando _–wuuaooo es tan fuerte como Sam-_

-Por qué fue eso?- pregunto jadeando un poco

-Te parece poco embarazar a mi hermana- Freddie solo comprendió que eso era lo menos que se merecía por lo que había hecho

-Y lo otro es esto- Freddie cerro esperando otro golpe pero solo recibió un abrazo y ella le susurro- bienvenido a la familia Puckett, cuida bien a mi hermana

-No te preocupes lo hare- dijo sinceramente _–al menos el tiempo que estece con ella- _pensó con un poco de tristeza

-Bueno debes estar cansada así que entra- dijo para darse vuelta pero nunca se espero que una guía telefónica le diera en la cabeza mandándole al mundo de los sueños

-Chicas- decía Melanie pero no le hacían caso

-VE LO QUE HACE- dijo Sam enojada

-YO? TU FUISTE LA QUE LANZO LA GUIA DE TELEFONA A MI HIJO- dijo defendiéndose

-Chicas- volvió a decir Melanie mientras levantaba al pobre de Freddie

-PUES NO LO HUBIERA LANZADO SI NO ME HUBIERA INTENTADO PONERME ESE VESTIDO- dijo Sam mientras señalaba al vestido

-ES PARA TU BODA- dijo Marissa pero Melanie perdió la paciencia y dijo

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DEJEN DE PELEAR- entonces las dos le regresaron a ver y vieron como Freddie poco a poco abría los ojos

-Freddie dile a tu loca madre que no me voy a poner un vestido- dijo mientras lo zarandeaba

-Freddie dile a tu "noviecita" que tiene que probarse el vestido- dijo mientras se veía a Melanie con una venita en la cabeza **(nota: al estilo anime jejejej) **

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito de nuevo Melanie- ustedes cállense y siéntense- dijo y todos le hicieron caso

Ella comenzó a caminar de lado a lado como si estuviera pensando en algo

-Primero tú- señalo a Sam- dijiste que ve iban a ver en el aeropuerto hace 2 horas

-Tú- señalo a Freddie- Ahora si está claro, mira somos gemelas

-Y usted- dejo mientras veía a Marissa- Yo soy Melanie y según lo que me dijo Sam le doy la más sinceras disculpas por lo que estaba haciendo Sam

-Pero yi no...- Melanie la fulmino con la vista y Sam se cubrió atrás de Freddie

_-Sam no dijiste que tu hermana era una de las chicas más tierna que hay en el mundo- _susurro Freddie

_-Si lo es pero por eso no deja de ser una Puckett- _respondió

-Que dijeron?- pregunto Melanie mientras se acercaba a ellos con una ahora de destrucción

-Nada no dijimos nada- dijeron asustados

-Eso creí- dijo mientras regreso a ver a Marissa- y bueno por qué quería que Sam se pusiera un vestido de bodas?

-Pues porque ellos se van a casar- dijo mientras Melanie solo veía a su hermana

-Sam cuando pensabas decírmelo- decía pero de pronto su actitud cambio inesperadamente de nuevo- Kawaiiiiiiiii **(nota: lindo, hermoso, tierno) **o yo quiero ser la madrina- decía mientras saltaba de lado a lado

-Mmmm... creo que trendras que hablar con Carly- dice Sam mientras solo ve como Freddie puso un momento una car de dolor reprimido

-Disculpen tengo que ir a ver a Gibby para ir a hacer un trabajo- dijo Freddie mientras se fue, Sam trato de seguirlo pero Freddie solo le negó con la mirada, algo que no paso desapercibido por Melanie

Las chicas se quedaron conversando mientras que Freddie fue a las escaleras de emergencia para tratar de no ser visto pero lo que no se espero era que alguien lo estaba viendo. Freddie comenzó a toser descontroladamente y se le escapo n poco de sangre

-Freddie estas bien?- entro ese alguien y era... Carly

**Bueno perdón por no hacerlo muy largo pero ya es la última semana antes de semana santa en mi cole y están mandado pruebas, ensayos, deberes, exposiciones y hasta tuve que quedarme un día para dar un prueba de conta porque no tuvimos un viernes y el siguiente parece que n vamos a tener por eso el licen nos dijo que demos una prueba después de clases o si no nos pasaba como una nota con 0 **

**Bueno díganme si les gusto o no? Les gusto la aparición de Melanie? Siéntanse libres de decir lo que quieran en los reviews**

**Nos vemos...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olassss aquí toy de nuevo….. sé que me demore una eternidad en actualizar pero en mi cole ya comenzaron fiestas así que perdemos muchas clases (bueno) pero gracias a eso comenzaron a tomar pruebas cada día y no solo de una materia así que estuve bien ocupado… pero bueno aquí va el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

_Las chicas se quedaron conversando mientras que Freddie fue a las escaleras de emergencia para tratar de no ser visto pero lo que no se espero era que alguien lo estaba viendo. Freddie comenzó a toser descontroladamente y se le escapo n poco de sangre_

_-Freddie estas bien?- entro ese alguien y era... Carly_

-Ca-a-r-l-y… que haces aquí?- pregunta Freddie tratando de darse la vuelta para que Carly no vea la sangre

-Freddie no me cambies el tema, que es lo que tienes en la camiseta?- pregunto Carly cada vez mas alterada ya que no podía disimular o ignorar que su mejor amigo estaba sangrando y el mismo que no le quería responder

Un silencio incomodo se comenzó a formar entre los dos amigos mientras que Freddie trataba de pensar en una buena mentira pero aunque sea un buen mentiroso no veía como salir de esta y conociendo como era de insistente Carly no la engañaría tan fácilmente así que sin más comenzó a decir

- Carly estoy enfermo- dijo causando que su mejor amiga se sorprendiera y respondiera

-Qué quieres decir con enfermo?- pero era algo que ella quería evitar aceptar ya que eso solo resultaría en una cosa una Sam muy triste…

-Carly no se cómo explicártelo bien así que solo te diré de una vez…- Freddie le regreso a ver con un hilo de sangre bajando por su boca- me estoy muriendo

-_Me estoy muriendo- _esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la morena mientras trataba de asimilarlas – _Freddie..va…a…..morir_

-Pero de que hablas Freddie?- dijo con una triste sonrisa- si esta es una broma por favor para no es divertida- volvió a decir o más bien a rogar para que las anteriores palabras sean solo mentira… pero esa no era la triste realidad

-Carly es verdad me estoy muriendo- dijo Freddie con una pequeña lágrima resbalándole por la mejilla- mira Carly me he hecho consultas con muchos doctores pero ninguno sabe exactamente cuál es la causa de que en mi corazón este muriendo… pero todos coinciden que la sangre que escupo es producto de la hemoptisis

-Hemoptiqué?- dijo Carly confundida ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba de esa palabra

-Hemoptisis Carly, es un síntoma de la razón de mi muerte aun que es curioso que aun no sepan de que me estoy muriendo- Freddie con cada palabra que decía se notaba triste y cada última palabra pronunciada se convertía en un susurro

Sin más que decir Freddie no pudo más y comenzó a desahogarse, llorando sin importarle que su amiga este ahí, pero su amiga no se limito solo a ver se acerco a él y le dio un lugar donde desahogarse mejor en sus hombros. Así pasaron unos minutos en los que Freddie al final paró de llorar y se paro para salir de ahí pero antes diciendo unas palabras

-Solo no le digas a nadie… por favor - entonces solo se fue dejando a Carly con un debate interno entre decirle a Sam o no decirle sin saber que ella ya sabía eso

-Pero Freddie Sam debe saberlo- dijo cogiéndole de la mano

-Ella ya lo sabe- esas palabras la dejaron petrificada ya que aun sabiendo eso Sam mostraba una sonrisa frente a todos.

- ella y yo queremos disfrutar lo que me queda de tiempo y si soy lo suficientemente fuerte llegare a ver a mi hija- dijo terminando de irse

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Sam y Melanie hablaban de la boda o más bien Melanie hablaba ya que Sam estaba muy distraída como para hacer caso de lo que su animada gemela le estaba diciendo<p>

-Sam que piensas?- dijo preguntándole de nuevo

-A si, si – dijo sin saber que respondió

-Así que, ¿enserio Freddie es bueno en la cama?- dijo con malicia al notar que su gemela no le ponía atención

-Sí, s… MELANIE qué diablos preguntas?- Grito Sam pues esta última pregunta si la había escuchado

-Era solo para saber si me ponías atención y parece que no…- dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro- descuida ya que que algo te molesta

- Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto nerviosa de que Melanie supiera la condición de Freddie

-Somos gemelas que ya no lo recuerdas- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- no sé qué te molesta pero sé que algo te molesta y descuida sé que me lo dirás cuando esteces lista

Sam solo se sintió liberada por un momento pero en eso un grito desesperado de Carly la saco de sus pensamientos

-SAM RAPIDO LLAMA A LA POLICIA- lo cual hizo que Sam se volviera a tensar- rápido están golpeando a Freddie, Gibby y a mi hermano

-¡QUE!- dijo mientras cogía un teléfono y comenzara a llamar a la policía

-A llamado al número de la po… - no la dejo acabar ya que Carly grito

-¡Rápido a mi hermano y unos amigos les están golpeando en el Bushwell plaza por favor manden ayuda!- hablo tan rápido que después de decir todo eso tuvo que respirar entrecortadamente y escuchar las instrucciones de la señora

Al cabo de unos minutos ella colgó y les dijo que ya habían notificado ese suceso y que ya deben estar por llegar las patrullas

Las tres jóvenes y la señora Benson bajaron para ver como una chica gritaba y lloraba que dejaran de golpearlos mientras que Freddie, Spencer, Gibby y… T-bo? Recibían la paliza de sus vidas

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos antes con Freddie<strong>

Freddie iba bajando las escaleras para ir a caminar un rato después de haber hablado con Carly y en la entrada vio como Gibby discutía con Lubert de porque no se podía sacar la camiseta y en eso se ve como Spencer esta con una chica muy linda afuera del edificio pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por los sonidos de unas motos

-Aléjate de mi chica maldito estúpido- dijo uno de los siete motociclistas se bajaba de su moto y cogía bruscamente de la mano de la chica pero Spencer no se lo permitió

-Yo ya no soy tu novia lo nuestro a cabo hace mucho tiempo- dijo la chica detrás de Spencer

-Pues veamos cuanto resiste este- dijo y sin ninguna otra palabra los siete saltaron a golpear a Spencer

-SPENCEEEE!- gritaron los dos y saltaron a ayudar a su amigo pero por la diferencia del número de personas era demasiada y comenzaron a ser golpeados Brutalmente hasta que de la nada apareció T-bo con su clásico palo vendiendo comida y al ver como su amigos estaban siendo golpeados también se metió a la pelea pero aun así la pelea era demasiada ya que cuatro contra siete no es muy justo que digamos

Después de unos minutos unas patrullas se oyeron lo que hizo que los maleantes quisieran escapar pero cuando quisieron encender las motos vieron que les habían cortado el combustible **(nota: no hace falta decir quién es pero le doy una pista "demonio de caireles rubios" jejejej XD) **con lo cual se les llevaron presos a los siete y a la banda de chicos de Icraly les dieron primeros auxilios y les llevaron a un hospital ya que a Freddie le fracturaron una costilla, a Gibby el brazo, a Spencer al otro y a T-bo le fracturaron la pierna. Ninguno salió bien librado de esa riña

Cuando ya les curaron los chicos salieron pero una rubia no pudo aguantar más y salto a los brazos de su amado llorando diciéndole

-Tonto eres un tonto- y no paraba de llorar

-Yo también te quiero- dijo mientras le abrazaba

-Spencer estas bien?- pregunto la chica que también estuvo ahí

-Claro si estoy bien esto no es nada- dijo mientras ella le abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

-Por cierto quien eres?- preguntaron todos ya que nadie la conocía

-Yo soy la novia de Spencer mi nombre es Michelle McRoy pueden decirme Michelle…. **(nota: no soy muy bueno con los nombres) **

Y así todos fueron a su casa en un viaje un poco peculiar ya que la señora Benson no paraba de preguntarle a Freddie cada dos minutos que si no sentía algún dolor para ayudarle y entre uno que otro berrinche de Gibby que era complacido por Carly en fin un raro viaje…

**Bueno hasta aquí está el capítulo de hoy trate de hacerle lo más largo que pude y espero que haya sido de su agrado como ya saben díganme su opinión de si les gusto o no? Dejen un review no les cuesta nada**

**Y pues desde ahora quiero decirles como les gustaría que se llamaran los gemelos? Díganme su opinión**

**Nos vemos…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Olassss aquí toy de nuevo la verdad pido disculpas por la demora y antes de comenzar el capítulo de hoy quisiera aclarar un review del capítulo anterior de ****kamy0709**

**Yo soy "el escritor" no "la escritora", si soy hombre… bueno eso es todo sin más aquí va el capítulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Para los chicos de iCarly la semana se les hizo muy corta y en especial para dos ciertas personas que estaban hechos un manojo de nervios ese día, si esos eran Sam y Freddie los cuales estaban solo a unas horas de casarse, en especial cierta rubia que no paraba de darse vueltas de lado a lado con un vestido de novia en el cual apenas se notaba su vientre en proceso de crecimiento.

-Ya Sam vas a arruinara el vestido- dijo una cierta chica que no necesitaba presentación en muchas partes del mundo, Carly Shay

-Carly tú no sabes como estoy ahora, por si no lo recuerdas… ESTOY A PUNTO DE CASARME- la morena del grito se cayó para atrás causando que la rubia comenzara a mofarse de lo ocurrido

-Oye no te rías- decía la morena tratándose de levantar con sus manos acariciándose sus partes traseras que recibieron el golpe

-Pues tengo que agradecerte Carly eso me relajo un poco- dijo conteniendo las ganas de seguir riendo. Pero cuando la morena iba a replicar algo Melanie entro por la puerta y se quedo muy extraña al ver a Carly con una cara de dolor y su hermana que no podía contener la risa

-Bueno Sam ya es hora- entonces la "novia" se tenso un poco pero estaba lista

-Bueno al mal paso darle prisa- entonces Carly solo la vio con una cara un poco confundido pero se acordó de lo antes hablado con Freddie

-Oye no se supone que ustedes se quieren- dijo Melanie casi tan confundida como Carly por lo antes dicho por su hermana

-Sí, pero Melanie esa frase es una expresión- entonces solo de dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- sabes que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Freddie- entonces puso una de sus sonrisas más lindas lo cual ocasiono dos reacciones muy diferentes departe de su amiga y hermana

-Aaawwww… Sam siempre creí que yo sería la que se case primero- dijo Melanie mientas abrazaba a su hermana con ojos llorosos

_-Sam... como puedes tener esa sonrisa aun con lo que podría pasar- _Carly no podía pensar en nada más al ver como su amiga abrazaba feliz a su hermana con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Carly pasa algo malo?- dijo Sam sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos

-No no es nada es solo que nunca pensé verte a ti en un vestido de novia tan pronto- lo dicho causo que Melanie se puso atrás de su amiga para asentir con la cabeza muchas veces repetidamente

-Entonces entro la señora Benson para decirles que ya todos les esperaban en la iglesia y que si no querían estar tarde tenían que salir pronto de ahí

* * *

><p>-Vamos amigo si sigues así vas a dejar un hoyo en el piso- dijo Gibby mientras veía que Freddie no dejaba de dar vueltas a fuera de la iglesia, pero lastimosamente fue ignorado por su amigo el cual no dejo de caminar mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles a los oídos de sus regordete amigo<p>

-Mira Freddie ya llego Sam!- entonces Freddie paro y miro a todos los lados

-Donde donde?- repetía mientras su amigo se reía

-Ayy amigo estas muy tenso relájate- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-GIBBY- grito Freddie haciendo encoger en hombros a su amigo quien respondió

-Yo solo decía- entonces un auto paro cerca del cual se bajo Spencer y Michelle quienes se acercaron a los chicos

-Bueno amigos las chicas ya vienen es mejor que vayan adentro- pero al ver que Freddie iba a decir algo

-Freddie es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia asi que anda adentro- le decía mientras le empujaba y no le dejaba decir nada al respecto

-Vaya chicos siempre supe que iban a terminar juntos pero no pensé que tan pronto- dijo Spencer mientras era abrazado por su novia

-Vamos Spence ya mismo llegan tus "hermanitas"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-Oye todas ellas son mis hermanas-dijo Spencer moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo como niño pequeño

Mientras Spencer y su novia estaban afuera esperando llego un auto del cual se bajaron las "hermanitas" de Spencer y Spencer se quedo mudo al ver a su "hermanita" Sam en vestido de novia se veía adorable

-Bueno chicas ya todos están adentro y la ceremonia va a dar inicio así que vayan a dentro yo llevare a Sam al altar- dijo Spencer mientras todos los demás fueron a dentro a sus respectivos lugares

-Bueno Sam solo quiero que sepas que buenos….- en eso comenzó a llorar sin saber que decir- oh dios mio mi hermanita ya creció y se va a casar….

-Tranquilo Spence es mi boda no la tuya yo debería ser la de las emociones fuertes no tú- entonces Spencer se limpio las lágrimas y le vio con una sonrisa

-Es verdad este es tu gran día- entonces puso su brazo para que Sam lo sostuviera y entrara con él a la iglesia

Mientras ella seguía caminando eran visto muchos chicos conocidos y de los cuales los que más resaltaban eran Wendy y Brad los cuales estaban, además de estar vestidos para la boda, con dos cámaras grabando toda la boda a petición de la productora de uno de los show más vistos en internet, así es por Carly

-Bien señores y señoras estamos aquí para unir a esta pareja en…- en la mente de la novia no había más que un bla bla bla bla conforme el padre seguía hablando y lo cual le hacía morir de los nervios por dentro

No se podía decir que Freddie estaba más tranquilo pues en su interior estaba igual o incluso más nervioso que su querida novia y madre de sus futuros hijo, Freddie estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando llego a la parte en la que cambiaria la vida de los dos no escucho la pregunta

-Fredward aceptas a Samantha Pucket como tu esposa?- pero él seguía en sus pensamientos sin inmutarse hasta que recibió el codazo de su único amor

-Fredward que respondes- entonces cuando él iba a decir acepto su mirada se hizo borrosa y un dolor insoportable vino al pecho del chico que comenzó a arrodillarse para luego escupir sangra ganándose la sorpresa de todos y en eso manchando el vestido de Sam quedo teñido de un rojo carmesí

-Freddie, freddie, FREDDIEEEEE!- Sam se arrodillo también para ver como su amado no dejaba de escupir sangre al piso y ser asistidos por Gibby y Brad, él cual voto la cámara para poder ayudar a su amigo

Pero entonces Freddie escupió una gran cantidad de sangre cayendo al suelo para luego caer desfallecido sin mostrar signos de vida

-Freddie porfavor no me dejes- decía Sam mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Freddie a su pecho y seguía mancandoce de sangre

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito a todo pulmón pero en eso comenzó a escuchar que la comenzaban a llamar insistentemente hasta que de la nada todo se volvió negro y sin más abrio sus ojos para ver a un Freddie muy preocupado con una línea de sangre en su brazo viéndola como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sam abrazo a Freddie y susurraba

-No me dejes por favor- rogaba Sma mientas Freddie la acariciaba y le susurraba

-Todo está bien Sam solo fue una pesadilla- en ese momento la señora Benson llego al cuarto de Sam para ver una puerta destruida en el piso

-Que paso aquí?- pero fue callada porque al ver como Freddie acariciaba a una llorosa Sam supo lo que paso. Pero antes de irse vio en su hijo la línea de sangre de su brazo y también se dio cuenta su hijo había roto la puerta para llegar a donde estaba Sam

-Tranquila Sam todo está bien- entonces ella se quedo dormida abrazada a su amado y después de unos minutos el se durmió también…

**Bueno eso es todo amigos espero que les haya gustado y si no pues ya saben dejen un review comentando**

**Muchas gracias por los nombres en especial a ****ghost of alone**** por todas esas opciones y te digo escogí estos nombres:** **nathan**** y nathaly, simplemente me parecieron perfectos**

**Y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia en fin**

**Nos vemos…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Olas aquí toy de nuevo... bueno ahora voy a decirles algo de suma importancia y es que este capítulo sea un poco dramático y es una idea que se le ocurrió a un amigo y a mí me pareció simplemente perfecta para continuarla así que aquí va**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

A tan solo unas horas de la boda Sam seguía un poco impaciente y nerviosa de que su sueño no sea solo eso sino más bien una premonición y aunque ella deseaba con todo el alma que no sea así pues aun tenía sus dudas

-Por favor amiga solo fue un sueño deja de pensar en eso lo único que haces es ponerme nerviosa- decía Carly con un poco de tono molesto pues aunque ya le había dicho de su sueño pues era solo eso un sueño

-Carly por si no lo recuerdas ESTOY A PUNTO DE CASARME...- luego se dio cuenta de que dijo exactamente lo que dijo en su sueño- ves he dicho lo mismo que dije en mi sueño esto es real esto va a pa...

_-Plafffffff-_ un sonido de una bofetada en la cara de una Sam confundida que luego paso por muchas cara: dolor, enojo y por último comprensión

-Está bien Carly te acepto una de esas pero la próxima- y entonces se trono los dedos en señal de peligro lo cual altero mucho a Carly

-Oye yo solo trataba de ayudar- pero en eso llego en su ayuda la querida hermana gemela de su "cariñosa" amiga

-Bueno pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo muy curiosa al ver como Carly se hacía chiquita en su espalda y su hermana con una mirada que podría derretir plomo

-Bueno Carly quisiera hablar a solas un rato con Sam no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que mi hermanita se va a casar- en eso Carly solo asintió la cabeza repetidamente y salió corriendo agradeciéndole mentalmente a Melanie

-Bien Melanie que quieres darme ya sabes que nada cursi- dijo Sam mientras se miraba en el espejo dándose los últimos detalles y sin regresar a verla le extendió la mano- sabes que prefiero el dinero o si quieres dámelo en jamón

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de su hermana entonces sintió como su hermana la abrazaba desde la espalda pero lo que nunca espera era que le pusiera un trapo en la cara, cuando Sam sintió un olor fuerte la separo y regreso a verla, ella se sorprendió al ver que Melanie tenía un trapo y una botella de... Cloroformo! Y no solo eso sino que Melanie estaba llorando

-Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo comenzándose a sentirse mareada

-Sam tú eres mi hermana y sabes que yo te amo- con cada palabra a Melanie seguía llorando y en su mirada se mostraba un dolor profundo- pero hermana... no puedes hacerlo

-Hacer que Melanie déjate de juegos tontos- en eso a Sam ya le costaba mantener los ojos abierto por lo que Melanie se acerco y le susurro al oído

-Sam yo amo a Freddie- esas palabra le llegaron al alma a Sam no podía creerlo su hermana sería capaz de hacer lo que iba a hacer, ella tenía miedo, miedo por saber lo que le haría a ella pero tenía más miedo de lo que le haría a sus hijos

-Melanie tu me vas a ma-a-ta-ar...?- susurro lo último teniendo miedo de la respuesta pero lo que no espero era que su hermana la abrazara nuevamente aun con más lágrimas en sus ojos

-No hermana pero solo te pido esto- entonces se alejo lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara- deja a Freddie por favor el es el chico perfecto para mí y después de esta noche yo también estaré cargando un hijo suyo

-Pero... tú eres mi hermana no puedes hacerme esto... yo... también... lo... amo...- entonces solo se durmió para que Melanie le cambiara de ropa y ella ponerse el vestido de novia para poner a Sam en una esquina del cuarto con la esperanza de que no despertara hasta mañana

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba ya en la entrada de la iglesia y con tantos nervios que parecía que la más mínima presión lo haría estallar pero para eso estaban sus amigos quienes trataban de que él se relajara hasta que Spencer llego en un auto con las chicas pero cuando las chicas salieron no estaba Melanie pero lo que más llamo la atención a Freddie eran pequeños detalles en Sam que lo pusieron un poco en duda<p>

-Oigan chicos no notan diferente a Sam?- entonces Gibby y Brad miraron a Sam y respondieron

-No Freddie es la misma Sam de siempre- pero esa respuesta no convenció del todo a Freddie así que él se proponía a saber qué era lo que le estaba inquietando aunque sea en medio de la boda

* * *

><p>En un lugar donde una rubia todavía seguía adormilada pero con su expresión en la expresión en su cara se podía saber que estaba desesperada e incluso solo murmuraba unas palabras que eran inentendibles hasta que de la nada saco fuerzas y abrió los ojos gritando<p>

-NOOOOOOO!- entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía su vestido de novia y recordó todo lo que había pasado

-Melanie eres una maldita- murmuro y salió corriendo pues aunque tenía un mes todavía no se le notaba mucho y a Sam al principio le gusto eso pero ahora no pero ahora ella sabía que eso le haría más difícil de diferenciar de su hermana

-Por favor Freddie date cuenta- dijo para si mismo mientras salió del edificio y comenzó a correr con unas cuantas lágrimas de desesperación

* * *

><p>La boda seguía corrientemente ero en eso Freddie noto algo los labios de Sam estaban pintados de rosa pálido algo que su Sam nuca haría pues el sabia que ella odia el rosa aun en esa pequeñez insignificante, también se dio cuenta de unos cuantos detalles que a Sam le quedaba un poco flojo en su vientre pero cuando la vio ponerse el vestido le quedaba bien y en su generoso busto también estaba un poco flojo por eso lo último que necesitaba y estaba sucediendo era que ella la Sam que conocía ya habría interrumpido la ceremonia pues ella odia esperar<p>

-Melanie ya sé que eres tú- susurro causando que Melanie volteara a verlo

-Freddie no se de lo que hablas- dijo Melanie tratando de que no se note que estaba nerviosa

-Voy a detener esto ahora- pero entonces Melanie agarro su mano y la apretó demasiado duro

-Si lo haces no sabes lo que le puede pasar a Sam- entonces a Freddie se le vino el alma al suelo

-Ella es tu hermana no serias capaz- pero lo que escucho lo dejo fuera de si

-Pruébame- le dijo sin más entonces Freddie solo agacho la cabeza y una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla

-Melanie aceptas a Freddie como tu legitimo esposo en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el padre para luego ver como ella sonreía y decía

-Acepto- entonces el padre miro a Freddie y noto algo extraño pues en todas las bodas que había oficiado el novia siempre estaba feliz pero vio una pequeña lágrima que se caía por sus cerrado ojos

-Y tu Freddie?- entonces el solo comenzó a balbucear pues las pequeñas lágrimas ahora si eran un llanto

-A-a-c-e-ep-...- y en eso se abre las puertas de la iglesia y el la cual se podía ver a una Sam que sudaba y jadeaba por lo cual Freddie no podía estar más feliz y regreso a ver y dijo

-Sam eres...- fue cortado por un beso... un beso de Melanie...

**Bueno espero que lo hayan encontrado interesante y espero que no me odien por darle un giro inesperado a la historia... pero bueno me dicen todo lo que piensan en un review**

**Posdata: idea original de Andres Silva **

**Nos vemos...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Olasssssss aquí toy yo de nuevo, espero que no me haya demorado mucho pero bueno tratare de actualizar más rápido debido a que ya salí de vacaciones, aunque estoy un poco preocupado por química, se me perdió el boletín y según yo si pasaba pero el no saberlo me está matando... en fin aquí va el capítulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado y bla bla bla**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Freddie no podía ordenar sus ideas y no era el único todos en la iglesia estaban con la boca abierta y no se creían lo que estaba sucediendo, Freddie miro como los ojos de Sam solo comenzaban lagrimear y se dio vuelta para salir corriendo, él no soporto más y empujo a Melanie para salir en busca de su amada

Freddie vio como Sam dejo de correr y caminaba con la mirada perdida, él al ver que ella no prestaba a tención a la calle, jalo de su brazo antes de que cometiera la imprudencia de cruzar sin ver la calle

-Sam escúchame yo no quería continuar con esa boda pero... pero... Melanie me dijo que te tena secuestrada y que si no hacia lo que ella quería te haría daño a ti y a nuestros hijos...- Freddie ya no aguantaba ver esa mirada en Sam le producía que su corazón se siguiera encogiendo por una presión desconocida

Sin más la abrazo y comenzó a llorar amargamente por saber lo que hizo pero también lloraba de felicidad al saber que su Sam estaba sana y salva, Sam poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el brillo en sus ojos, seguido de unas cuantas lágrimas abrazo a su amor tan solo para hacerle saber que ella no le culpaba de nada

No muy lejos de ahí Melanie salió corriendo mientras en el cielo amenazaba con caerse y a lo lejos ver como su "esposo" abrazaba a su hermana no pudo aguantar sin más corrió y empujo a su hermana rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado entre los dos

-Que crees que haces?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual causo dos distintas razones en Melanie de frustración al no lograrla dormir lo suficiente y en Sam una furia ciega que exploto y se lanzo encima de su hermana, pero fue detenida por Freddie quien susurrándoles palabras a oído estaba logrando calmarla

-Pero Freddie!- en eso solo Freddie asintió un poco

-Confía en mi Sam- entonces Sam solo le susurro

_-Nada de hacer nuestras cosas con ella entendiste... yo soy la única chica a la que "castigas"- _en eso Freddie también susurro

_-No se preocupe mi "niña mala" aun lo le he castigado suficiente-_ entonces solo se alejo y le dijo a Melanie

-Por qué hiciste eso Melanie? Sam es tu hermana- en eso ella solo agacho la cabeza

-Sé que es mi hermana y por eso mismo no le hice nada- entonces también alzo la mirada con los ojos llorosos- yo fui la primera que te amo, yo fui la primera que beso, fui la primera que dio un paso para que me ame y aun así ella se quedo contigo... sino estudiara tan lejos y nos hubiéramos visto todos los días como con ella yo sería la dueña de tu corazón no ella

Las palabras que pronunciaba las hacía con dolor pues sabía que era su hermana pero era injusto que ella siempre sin ningún esfuerzo obtenga lo que quería y en cambio ella que peleaba por lo que quería no lo lograba

-Ella te maltrataba, hablaba de ti como un nerd y aun así tú la amas- Melanie lloraba sin aguantarse ninguna cosa- yo no entiendo, no entiendo cómo es que tú la amas después de todo lo que te hizo

Freddie tan solo se acerco y le abrazo diciéndole

-Mira Melanie... yo amo a Sam no sé como paso ni cuando paso pero solo sé que la amo- entonces soltó una pequeña risa

-A demás no fuiste la primera que me beso- Melanie miro sorprendida al escuchar eso- es más mi primer beso fue el de Sam

-Pero aun así si hubiera tenido aunque sea una oportunidad se que sería yo la que estuviera en tú corazón no ella- Freddie solo negó lentamente con la cabeza y acaricio la de Melanie

-La verdad no lo creo porque simplemente Sam es... Sam- eso dejo más que confundida a Melanie

-Freddie yo soy más cariñosa, no soy grosera y más que nada nunca te golpearía- pero de nuevo Freddie negó

-Carly también es así y en un principio pensé que la amaba- Freddie miro a Sam quien estaba parada escuchando las palabras de Freddie- se que ella es ruda, poco cariñosa y tal vez también grosera pero...- fue interrumpido por Sam con sarcasmo

-Oye gracias- pero entonces Freddie dijo

-No me dejaste terminar- suspiro un poco y siguió- pero sabes es divertida, graciosa, tiene un buen corazón y te soy sincero si ella no me maltrataba y golpeaba nunca me hubiera interesado en ella... sabes no me gustaría ser novio de una dama en peligro de lo cual Sam no tiene nada... ella es simplemente perfecta para mi

Freddie solto a Melanie y abrazo a Sam de nuevo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Y tú lo eres para mí, mi pequeño nerd- entonces Melanie se acerco de nuevo y siguió queriendo separarlos

-No por favor Freddie no digas eso- entonces Freddie miro a Sam y con una simple mirada comprendieron que solo había una forma de hacerle entrar en razón

-Escucha Melanie y no puedo estar contigo porqu...- ese maldito dolor en el pecho de Freddie no se había presentado en varios días haciéndolo casi olvidar de eso y del dolor que causaba pero otra vez estaba ahí y con el dolor volvió a escupir sangre

-Freddie!- Sam se alarmo pensando que pasaría lo de su sueño pero así como vino se fue

-No te preocupes Sam esto es casi normal, ya sabes mi condición- en eso Melanie no sabía que pasaba entonces Sam mientras ayudaba a que Freddie se siente siguió explicando

-Freddie está enfermo- esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de Melanie

-Pero porque no lo llevan a un medico todavía podríamos hacer algo- pero Freddie solo suspiro recuperando s aliento

-Ya he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance... no se puede hacer nada...- entonces Sam siguió

-Queremos pasar todo el tiempo que nos queda juntos- en eso Melanie se preocupo

-Sam, tú que tienes?- pero Sam solo bajo la mirada

-Si el muere yo muero con él- entonces unas pequeñas gotas la engañaron y salieron de sus ojos- por sin el mi corazón se moriría

-Sam no digas eso tienes que ser fuerte recuerda serás la que va a cuidarlos- en eso Melanie ya no se hallaba ahí

-Hermana yo no sabía...- pero fue callada por la misma

-Tienes suerte de que Freddie me hizo entrar en razón porque si no te hubiera matado a golpes- entonces los tres rieron un poco

-No ya enserio te hubiese matado- Melanie trago un poco y en eso llego Carly preocupada

-Chicos al fin les encuentro- en eso ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban empapados

-Sé que esto es un poco ortodoxo pero aun te quieres casar conmigo- pregunto Freddie mientras ella entrelazaba su mano

-Sabes que no deberías hablar conmigo así pues no te entiendo, pero sí, quiero seguir con la boda- Melanie solo le dio el velo y se saco el vestido para que Sam se lo ponga a l que Sam se negó pues ya estaba demasiado mojado y sucio, esa seria una boda ara el recuerdo

Cuando ambos entraron de nuevo a la iglesia fueron el centro de atención pero no les importo siguieron al altar donde el padre les pregunto

-Entonces ahora si eres la chica correcta?- o lo que Sam le respondió

-Si no le importa yo ya daré mi respuesta... acepto- e eso Freddie se rio un poco

-Esa si es mi Sam... yo también acepto- en eso ambos se regresaron a ver

-Y yo los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puedes besar a la novia- sin más que decir ambos se fundieron en un apasionado pero tierno beso

-_No era una boda perfecta pero al menos fue la boda ideal para mí_- pensaron los dos mientras se dirigían a l lugar donde sería su nuevo hogar, pero mientras se alejaban una cierta persona estaba entre la multitud y solo susurro

_-Al menos se que eres feliz... hijo mío- _pero no sin antes ser visto por Freddie que en sus recuerdos más profundos no lograba saber quién era ese desconocido

-Qué pasa mi "maestro"?- dijo Sam mientras acariciaba a Freddie en la parte de atrás del auto

-No, no es nada pero creo que otra vez mi "gatita" necesita un castigo- entonces comenzaron con un poco de caricias mientras que un grito les saco de su mundo

-Se que están casados y todo pero pueden esperar a que le deje en su aposento para hacer esas sosa- Spencer estaba más que alterado de ver como sus dos" hermanitos ya no eran tan pequeños

**Bueno que tal estuvo? díganme si les gusto o no y les digo una cosa traten de averiguar quién era ese "desconocido" jejejjeje... bueno dejen un review opinando hasta la próxima será**

**Nos vemos...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Olassssssss aquí toy de nuevo... bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y ahora es donde todo va a tomar riendas para llegar al final y donde por fin sabrán si Freddie va a sobrevivir o morirá... si más que decir aquí va el capítulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Todo pasaba tranquilamente en las vidas de la banda de iCarly que parecía que todo era un sueño, Sam iba muy bien con su embarazo que a pesar de ya llevar cinco meses se veían como si recién tuviera dos, Carly iba muy bien en su relación con Gibby y todos parecían más felices claro Freddie no podía estar más feliz... o eso era lo que él les hacía creer a todos

Freddie estaba en su cuarto y para su suerte nadie estaba en casa pues su madre había ido a comprar ropa con los gemelos con todas las chicas, pero en ese cuarto no era todo silencio sino más bien había varios gemidos de dolor y él estaba en el piso cogiéndose el corazón pues ya no podía con el dolor en su pecho

Alguien llamaba a la puerta y Freddie se trago su dolor tan solo para que nadie se diera cuenta, lentamente apoyándose en la pared pero cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se volvieron nublosos y cayó en los pies del desconocido en la puerta

-Hijo...- Freddie ya solo hoyo un susurro para luego cerrar sus ojos

_Un niño corría en un parque mientras se reía pero al estar corriendo se tropezó con una piedra y él comenzó a llorar mientras cogía su pierna, pero un señor se acercaba para luego alzar al que parecer ser su hijo_

_-Ya mi niño no llores- el niño sollozaba pero ya no lloraba- ese es mi muchacho ahora vamos por un helado_

_El niño sonreía pero aunque estaba siendo cargado por su padre no podía ver su rostro_

_Un niño muy somnoliento estaba saliendo de su cuarto porque quería ir al baño pero cuando escucho que unos susurros afuera de su cuarto, la curiosidad le gano y salió solo para ver como su madre hablaba con su padre pero no como normalmente sino que su madre tenía pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-Mami por qué lloras?- el pequeño niño trataba de despertar sobando su ojo para poder ver mejor_

_-Freddie...- el señor solo se acerco a su hijo y le revolvió el cabello para luego darse vuelta y salir por la puerta pero dándole una última mirada a su hijo y pronunciando algo que le fue inaudible en ese momento_

_-Mami a donde fue papá?- Freddie regreso para ver a su madre que no aguantaba con las lágrimas y solo le abrazo susurrándole_

_-Yo te cuidare mi niño- en ese momento el era muy pequeño para entender lo que pasaba en ese momento y mientras creció ya no preguntaba por su padre al ver que cuando mencionaba a su padre ella mostraba suma tristeza_

Freddie despertaba poco a poco para ver a Gibby a su lado con la mirada preocupada pero, lo que pasó rápidamente llego a la memoria de Freddie lo que había pasado, así que se levanto ignorando los comentarios de su amigo y corrió hacia afuera, pues todavía estaba esperanzado de saber quién era esa persona. O mejor dicho despear las dudas que tenia de quien era esa persona

Al no ver a nadie ahí se regreso a sentarse y Gibby por fin hablo

-Amigo deberías tener más cuidado, si alguien te veía estarías en problemas- Freddie suspiro un poco y regreso a verle

-Amigo la verdad los únicos que no saben son Spencer y mi madre, y pido a Dios que ella todavía no se entere- Gibby rio un poco pero también supo que el sentimiento que tenía ese comentario

-Todo va a estar bien...- Gibby solo palmeaba en la espalda de Freddie pues no sabía más hacer

Después de unos minutos todos llegaron a la casa y Freddie trataba de no mostrar ninguna señal del dolor que sentía y pues sabía que no debía preocupar a nadie y ese nadie era Sam, pues eso sería problemático para el bebé. Todos y cada uno de los miembros ya se estaban preparando para la llegada de los gemelos y pues todos le dieron aunque sea una pequeña ayuda ya sea en ropa, pañales o juguetes para los futuros nacidos

Todos llegaban a estar tan felices que llegaron a estar hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando se decidieron ir a dormir todos se quedaron en la casa de los Benson/Puckett pues era demasiado peligroso salir a esas horas de la noche... pero eso no entendía una cierta "madre"

-Anda Freddie por favor- Sam ponía ojos de cachorro para que Freddie fuera a una tienda, la cual era obvio que estaría cerrada

-Sam es media noche todas las tiendas están cerradas- Freddie trataba de razonar pero le era imposible

-No las que abren 24- Sam cada vez era más insistente- y en serio quiero un licuado de grasitos

-Por favor Sam- Freddie miro a Sam

-Está bien si no me quieres pues no debería estar aquí- Sam comenzó el drama- no se preocupen mis niños yo los cuidare y lo amare algo que su padre no hará

-Bien Sam tu ganaste- Freddie se levanto cansadamente y le regreso a ver- sabes que eso es jugar sucio

-Que cosa?- Sam puso sus ojos en los ojos de su ahora esposo y dio su cara más tierna- no sé de lo que hablas

Freddie solo le beso en la nariz para ponerse una chaqueta y salir en busca de una tienda abierta lo cual parecía imposible pues al llegar afuera solo veía las luces de los postes mientras que en todos los demás lugares reinaba la oscuridad lo que daba un aspecto lúgubre a las calles de Seattle

-Vaya esto va a ser difícil- se dijo Freddie mientras se le vino la idea a la cabeza- es cierto atravesando el parque hay una tienda pero...

Freddie miro que el hermoso parque, que en el día sele ser uno de sus lugares, pero todo era diferente de noche, una sensación de escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda y dijo

-Mejor daré la vuelta- pero cuando se estaba yendo su celular sonó y en la pantalla esta la foto de su "querida" esposa, dio un suspiro y contesto

-Qué pasa?- estaba un poco enojado por ser obligado a ir a media noche a comprar algo

-DONDE ESTAN MIS GRASITOS!- Sam casi deja sordo a Freddie

-Ya estoy en eso pero sabes no es tan fácil encontrar un tienda abierta a estas horas- Freddie sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar a través del parque

-No me importa yo solo quiero mis grasitos- Freddie iba a responder pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo y de la nada volvió a escupir sangre y toser como si la vida se le fuera en eso

-FREDDIE!- Sam escuchaba todo desde su celular – que te pasa Freddie?

Pero este no podía contestar debido a los dolores que sentía y la sangre que solo le dejaba balbucear

-FREDDIEEEEEEE!...*bip*bip*bip*- Freddie estaba en el piso y cada vez sus ojos se hacían más borrosos y antes de desmayarse el vio como alguien se acercaba peor no podía hacer nada pues no tenía ni la fuerza para mantenerse consiente

* * *

><p>-FREDDIEEEEEEE!...*bip*bip*bip*- en el cuarto de Sam entraron todos y los que sabían de la situación esperaban lo peor pero al no ver a Freddie todos estaban confusos<p>

-Donde está Freddie?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo pero Sam lloraba

-Freddie salió pero...pero...- volvía a llorar pensando en lo que a Freddie podía pasarle

-Sam tranquilízate- Carly la abrazaba mientras ella sollozaba

-A mi me vinieron antojos y pues Freddie dijo que iria cuando saliera el sol pero yo... yo le dije que quería ahora y Freddie salió, pero cuando hablábamos algo le sucedió y la llamada se corto no se lo que le paso...- Sam seguía llorando y no podía contenerse pues ella pensaba que era su culpa

-Sam tranquilízate nosotros iremos a buscar a Freddie, él estará bien te lo aseguro- Brad miro a Gibby y Spencer los cuales asintieron y salieron en busaca de Freddie, por o solo Gibby sabia lo serio de la situación pues en este momento podría estar muerto en cualquier parte de la ciudad

* * *

><p>Freddie se levantaba despacio aun con dolores pero en eso vio que estaba en una cama que ni siquiera se le hacía familiar y una voz lo saco de los pensamientos<p>

-Has crecido mucho- a Freddie le vino una oleada de recuerdos a la cabeza y sin más recordó cuando fue la última vez que escucho esa voz y por fin entendió esas palabras que no pudo oír cuando era un niño

_-"Cuidad a tu madre hijo"- _Freddie ahora sabia quien era la persona enfrente de él

-Papá...- apenas pronuncio esas palabras Freddie miro a otro lado- no tú no eres mi padre

-Hijo...- su padre no odia sentir más dolor al escuchar esas palabras de su hijo pero aun así el hablo- deberías tener más cuidado sabes? salir a estas horas es peligroso aun para un hombre

-Y a ti que te importa, no te importe por más de 10 años y ahora te crees con derecho a decirme eso- Freddie miro a su padre- no me hagas reír

-Hijo no vine a pedir perdón ni nada de eso pero tú también vas a ser padre y ahí entenderás – Freddie miraba como la mirada de su padre estaba perdida mirando un punto de la calle- algún día tendrás algo por lo que darías la vida y no te importaría hacer lo que sea para protegerlo

-No me digas ahora me dirás que te fuiste por nuestro bien?- Freddie decía cada cosa con un enojo reprimido que hacía que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos de tanto estar apretados

-Hijo tal vez tú no tengas un problema como yo pero sé porque estabas tosiendo o mejor dicho sé porque estas muriendo- Freddie lo miro sorprendido

-Hijo tu problema no es igual al mío puesto que yo me busque el mío y tú solo lo obtuviste por ser buena persona pero solo escucha esto- Freddie ya no quería hablar más con su padre así que se levanto y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, haz todo lo que está a tú alcance - y Freddie solo salió de ese departamento pero cando salió del edificio y vio a su padre en la ventana pero él solo siguió su camino

* * *

><p>Sam no podía estar más triste toda la mañana buscándolo y aun no lo encontraban y ya era de día<p>

-Porque no llamamos a la policía?- Carly también estaba preocupada por su amigo

-Carly la policía no hará nada hasta que él este perdido por más de tres días- Brad dijo para luego ser fulminado por la vista de Carly

Pero cuando iba a comenzar una pelea verbal entre amigos la puerta se abrió y Freddie entro con los grasitos en su mano

-Mmmmmmm... perdón por la tardanza- todos y cada uno de los chicos se cayeron** (nota: imagínense al estilo anime con los ojos de espiral y todo jejejej) **

Pero Sam solo se levanto y todos esperaban que lo golpeara e incluso Freddie pero ella se acerco y lo abrazo mientras comenzaba llorar de nuevo

-Tranquila Sam ya estoy aquí- Freddie la abrazaba y los demás al ver que si Sam lo regaño para que hacerlo ellos pero aun así querían saber dónde diablos se había metido Freddie? Pero eso era una pregunta para otro día

**Bueno que tal estuvo el reencuentro de Freddie con su padre? Se me ocurrió esto gracias a un amigo y a mi me gusto pero ustedes son los que deben juzgar... bueno en fin WOOOOOOOOOOWW ya pase y estoy muy feliz jejejejj bueno sin más que decir...**

**Nos vemos...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Olasssssss aquí toy de nuevo… si lo se fue muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho espera pero en mi compu entro un virus y mandaron a formatear, resultado se borraron todas mis historia y nuevas ideas, me toco pensar todo de nuevo y pues bueno aquí vamos con le capitulo de hoy pero una cosa que quiero decir, gracias por los comentarios en serio uno me hizo reír mucho jejejejjej, sin más que decir aquí va el capitulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Los días y meses pasaban y cada minuto era más que adorado y explotado al máximo por la pareja de jóvenes esposos, tanto que a Freddie ya se le había olvidado el incomodo rencuentro con su padre y ni siquiera se molesto en decírselo a su madre, y aunque él fingía bien enfrene de todos y les había dicho que le robaron y luego se perdió por la oscuridad de las calles, había una persona que no se tragaba esa historia pero aun así no quería obligar a Freddie que se lo diga sino que quería que él se lo diga voluntariamente

Freddie pasaban mucho tiempo de calidad junto o ya sea con su familia al punto de lo raro era no verlos juntos pero estos tiempos buenos no durarían para siempre

A sus siete meses de embarazo Sam comenzaba a sentir demasiados dolores que a veces la hacían querer llorar pero ella siempre contestaba que estaba bien aunque eso no complació a Freddie el cual ya en la noche siempre trataba de que ella fuera al doctor pero siempre obteniendo el mismo resultado

-No Freddie estoy bien- Sam acostada en su cama mientras que Freddie terminaba de ponerse su pijama

-Pero Sam, últimamente has tenido muchos dolores tienes que ir al doctor- Freddie se acercó a Sam para acariciar su ya abultado vientre mientras que simplemente trataba de convencer a Sam con su mirada- sabes que solo quiero que tu y ellos estecen bien

-Sabes esta bien si eso te tranquiliza, pues iré al doctor- Sam cogió la mano de Freddie ya la acerco a su mejilla y eso basto para que Freddie la besara tiernamente mientras ambos se entregaban a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

><p>Marissa se bajaba de su auto y comenzó a caminar hasta el lobby del edificio pero al ver a una persona a la cual los pasados días estuvo evitando pero esta vez esa persona no quería un no por respuesta<p>

-Marissa sé que no merezco hablar contigo pero por favor escúchame- Marissa solo seguía caminando sin ponerle atención

-Es sobre Freddie…- Marissa paro en seco al escuchar el nombre de su hijo pero en eso dijo con furia

-Tu no conoces a tu hijo, no estuviste con el durante toda su vida…- Marissa lo miro con rabia en los ojos- dime que podrías saber de él que yo no sepa

El señor aunque un poco triste por la forma en que lo miraba también tenia un poco de lastima porque sabía que su hijo nunca la preocuparía diciéndole algo como lo que él tenia

-Si tan solo supieras que te oculta…- el señor se dio la vuelta y antes de irse le dijo – sé que lo que hice no es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso pero… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

Sin querer escuchar respuesta alguna se alejó dejando a un Marissa con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos y con una pregunta en su mente que la carcomería por los siguientes días

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Freddie le dijo a su madre lo que tenia planeado y que quería llevar a Sam al medico para comprobar que no hay nada malo con la salud de sus hijos y la de Sam<p>

Cuando estuvieron listos para partir usando el ascensor, ya que no querían que Sam hiciera mucho esfuerzo, al llamarlo nunca subió y Marissa bajo solo para enterarse que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio porque alguien lo sobrecargo con "cosas extravagantes", las cuales estaban siendo usadas para la escultura de Spencer

-SPENCERR!- Carly grito a su hermano mientras este no hacia nada más que pedir perdón ante su notable falla porque ahora tenían que bajar a Sam hasta abajo teniendo cuidad de que no le pasara nada en el trayecto

Mientras más se acercaban al lobby parecía un alivio para todos y más para Sam pues sus pies estaban que la mataban, pero al llegar al lobby todos vieron a un señor discutiendo con Marissa por lo cual Freddie susurro

_-No él- _casi inaudible pero para Sam quien estaba a lado de él no lo fue

_-Quién será y por qué Freddie se veía tan enojado?- _Sam rara vez veía Freddie enojado pero cuando lo hacia solía ser por cosas que realmente acababan con la paciencia de él mismo

Mientras Sam era ayudada a bajar las escaleras se veía como Freddie cada vez se veía más enojado hasta que de la nada mientras estaba hablando escupió accidentalmente sangre y después de eso más sangre siguió, haciéndole casi caer al piso mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie

Pero eso solo ocasiono que en Sam se creara una inmensa preocupación, la misma que la hizo creer correr pero en su condición solo podía acabar en una cosa, se tropezó a unas escasas gradas y todo comenzó a ir en cámara lenta ara todos

Freddie con nada más que la adrenalina en su sangre salto por Sam y la hizo que girara en el aire cayendo en su pecho con su codo y causando dos reacciones simultáneas por el golpe

Sam rompió fuente por la sacudida y entro en un parto prematuro causando que todos gritaran en pánico

Pero no era lo único el movimiento que hizo Freddie salvo a sus hijos de una muerte segura pero en la caída el codo de Sam se impacto en su pecho haciendo que soltara una gran cantidad de sangre y entrara en estado de shock por no recibir la sangre que se supone que debe mandar su corazón

Ambos estabn al borde de la muerte y solo la acción de el padre de Freedie hizo que no se les acercaran a ninguno mientras que todos querían abrazarlos y moverse mientras no dejaban de gritar

-YA BASTAAAAA!- el padre de Freddie grito- si los mueven pueden causar que esa niña aborte a sus hijo y lo miso para mi hijo un mal movimiento y podrían terminar matándolo

Todos se callaron y comenzaron a calmarse un poco pues era verdad si movían a Sam ella perdería a sus hijos y Freddie moriría al instante, pero también si no hacían nada ambos morirían por desangramiento

-Tenemos que hacer algo!- Carly no sabia que hacer pero fue cortada por el padre de Freddie

-Ya llame a una ambulancia y estarán aquí en unos momentos- todos se tranquilizaron un poco- lo único que podemos hacer es rogar a Dios porque resistan

Cada minuto era una eternidad y lo único que lograron hacer era poner a Sam en una posición más cómoda mientras esta casi se desmayaba mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido pero sin despegar sus ojos de su esposo mientras este cada vez escupía más sangre y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento

Cuando la ambulancia llego se llevaron a ellos y todos subieron a un solo auto para seguir a la ambulancia desde atrás mientras que todo el viaje estaba callado pues de la impresión y rapidez con que todo había sucedido no se dieron cuenta que subieron al auto del papá de Freddie el mismo que conducía frenéticamente tratando de no perder de vista a la ambulancia

Al momento de llegar al hospital todos tuvieron que ser calmados por enfermeras e internos que les decían que si hacían algo estúpido solo pondrían en más peligro a la vida de los chicos

De pronto en la sala de operaciones donde entro Freddie un señor salió mientas no parecía tener una buena cara solo se acercó y les dijo

-No creo que podamos salvar al chico- todos se quedaron mudos

-Pero si solo se cayo no creo que haya sido tan serio!- tanto la madre de Freddie como Spencer asentían pero en eso el doctor dijo

-Señora es muchacho tiene el corazón destrozado no creo que eso solo haya sido una caída- el doctor miro a los chicos que estaban agachados- creo que ellos saben lo que pasa

No hubo palabras ya que del cuarto de donde Sam estaba siendo atendida salió un doctor con una expresión relajada

-Los niños están bien y la chica tendrá que descansar ya que perdió mucha sangre- en eso el doctor pregunto- Quien es el padre?

A lo que todos miraron a la sala donde estaba Freddie y el otro doctor le negó con la cabeza, entendiendo eso el doctor simplemente se callo y les dijo que podrían entrar en cuanto ella se levantara

Todos entraron al cuarto de Sam porque querían ver a los gemelos que aunque estaban fuera de peligro estaban en incubadoras para mantenerlos seguros del mundo exterior, pero mientras entraban el padre de Freddie cogió del brazo a Marissa y la saco a fuera

-Por eso te dije que tenia que hablar con Freddie- Marissa lo vio pero no dijo nada porque fue cortada por un beso que cuando termino la dejo sin habla- dale esto a Freddie de mi parte

Y sin más el padre de Freddie se acercó al doctor que lo miro y le dijo algo antes de que ambos entraran a la sala de urgencias y la luz roja se prendió, no debía entrar nadie

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy sé que es muy corto pero como dije se me borro todo lo que hice y esto era lo único que me acordaba de lo que ya estaba escrito… sin más que decir ya saben todo comentario es bienvenido **

**Nos vemos…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Olasssssssssss… aquí toy de nuevo buen la verdad tuve un poco de problemas con este capitulo porque al parecer mi cerebro estaba fuera de orbita y no quería trabajar pero bueno aquí va el capitulo de hoy espero sea de su agrado**

_-Por eso te dije que tenia que hablar con Freddie- Marissa lo vio pero no dijo nada porque fue cortada por un beso que cuando termino la dejo sin habla- dale esto a Freddie de mi parte_

_Y sin más el padre de Freddie se acercó al doctor que lo miro y le dijo algo antes de que ambos entraran a la sala de urgencias y la luz roja se prendió, no debía entrar nadie_

Marissa se quedo estupefacta sin poder ni mover un dedo, peor pronunciar alguna palabra, pero cuando por fin pudo reaccionar unas traicioneras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos haciendo que gritara el nombre de su amado, un nombre que ella pensó que odiaría de por vida y ahora cambiaba toda esa perspectiva

-MICHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!- no pudo más y sus piernas la vencieron algo que llamo la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor y no solo de esas personas sino que también de las que estaban dentro del cuarto de maternidad

* * *

><p>Michael Benson estaba preparado para todo aun si eso significaba que daría su vida, por su hijo y su esposa, él estaba dispuesto a todo eso no se tenia que dudar por algo hizo lo que hizo, aunque no todos lo sabían él era un persona que daría todo por sus seres queridos<p>

Mientras él se ponía en el lugar que todo padre debería estar, salvando y apoyando a su hijo, él miraba a su hijo que estaba conectado a muchas maquinas y una en especial que le decía que el medicamente estaba muerto ya que un sonido inconfundible que el electrocardiograma daba

_-*Biiiiiiiiiiiii…*-_ se acostó donde el doctor le dijo y el solo dijo una cosa antes de cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a aceptar su destino

-Hijo tal vez no me escuches pero quiero decirte una cosa…- los doctores ya listos para un trasplante de corazón y ponían una mascara con somnífero- vive y se feliz…- sus ultimas palabras fueron casi un susurro que apenas fue entendido por los cirujanos que iban directo a la operación

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde estoy?... Era una pregunta que no solo sonaba a su alrededor si no en todo su alrededor a pesar de que a su alrededor no había nada más que una interminable oscuridad que parecía n afectarle a el en lo más mínimo pues él podía ver sus manos y todo su cuerpo como si hubiera luz pero en ese lugar no había nada que produjera un mísero rayo de luz<em>

_-¿Dónde estoy?- esta vez hablo causando un eco interminable pero al parecer no iba a obtener una respuesta pero no duro mucho ese silencia ya que una voz fría respondió_

_-No es donde estas si no ¿que eres?- esa voz se escucho fría y aunque el chico trataba de ver a su alrededor no podía ver a nadie y comenzó de nuevo a decir_

_-¿Quién eres y donde estoy?- de la nada una "persona" cubierta su cara por una capa de la cual solo se podía ver su boca y unos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre que al principio intimidaron al joven muchacho pero al escuchar lo siguiente su sentimiento de miedo se fue por uno de confusión_

_-Por que no te haces t mismo esas preguntas, tú deberías saberlo- el chico miro confundido a su acompañante pero cuando iba a responder se quedo en blanco_

_-Yo soy…- por más que pensó no podía recordar ni siquiera su nombre pero lo que más le preocupo era que no podía recordar nada para él según sus recuerdos no había existido hasta ese momento_

_-No te preocupes muchacho es normal que no recuerde nada- esa persona se desvaneció para aparecer atrás de él joven muchacho, él cual no podía estar más asustado- después de todo no estas vivo_

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del chico le parecieron que eran mentira pero no tenia pruebas ni recuerdos de que algunas vez el existió y esa duda estaba por ser despejada por la persona encapuchada ya que de su mano una hoz apareció y con unos movimientos unas imágenes aparecieron al frente del chico_

_Mientras estas imágenes aparecían frente a él, eran tantas que apenas divisaba algunas cosas pero no podía recordar nada ni decir que eran esas imágenes, pero al mismo tiempo eran muy familiares y le daban un sentimiento de __Déjà vu que lo tenia intranquilo_

_-Qué crees?- esa persona tan solo estaba divagando mientras dijo- espera… espera… esta es mi favorita- las imágenes comenzaron unificarse y se veía a un chico empujando a una pelinegra y ser arrollado por un camión de tacos_

_-Un acto muy valiente considerando que solo era un humano… que opinas?- el joven no entendía de porque le mostraba esas imágenes de un chico al que al parecer nunca había visto pero se le hacia familiar_

_-Y todavía no acaba- el chico estaba viendo todo como el joven de las imágenes escondía su enfermedad, como tenia que actuar frente a todos, la fiesta, la boda, el accidente, vio todos eso detalle sin perderse uno solo pero el ser encapuchado puso unas imágenes en las que al parecer el chico discutía con su padre_

_-Y que opinas de ese muchacho?- el joven chico miraba el odio en el chico de las imágenes y sintió un poco de presión en el pecho pero lo que más le llamo la atención y dijo fue_

_-Ese chico debió haber escuchado a su padre- el encapuchado sonrió y le respondió_

_-Es bueno que pienses así...- se acercó y con la punta de su hoz le toco la frente- porque ese chico eres tu…_

_A la mente de Freddie comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de una manera tan rápida que hizo que cogiera su cabeza con ambas manos, y cuando por fin termino todo a su mente le llego lo que había dicho "Ese chico debió haber escuchado a su padre"_

_-Sabes no se puede juzgar a la gente sin saber el porqué de sus acciones- el encapuchado comenzó mover su hoz y Freddie sintió una mano en su hombro, y cuando vio quien era se sorprendió de ver a su padre_

_-Freddie…- su padre solo lo miro y luego sonrió un poco, pero cuando iba a refutar algo las imágenes parecían ahora mostrar lo que su padre haba pasado_

_Vio como conoció a su madre como se enamoro, pero incluso cuando era niño se vio un aspecto no muy bueno en él, apostaba por todo y ese hábito no se le quitaba por nada y fue cuando vio el día en que su padre se fue, ese día era como cualquier otro, Freddie se vio jugando con su padre todo el día pero cuando llego la noche su padre salió y fue a una clase de casino clandestino ya que no se le permitía la entrada a los otros casinos._

_El veía las imágenes de su padre como jugaba y como apostaba sin pensarlo pero algo que le llamo la atención era que estaba ganando hasta que una persona con unos guarda espaldas se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar pero de una cosa en otra la apuesta subió demasiado y Michael Benson no quería decir que no así que aposto y perdió todo el problema era que ninguna persona cargaba esa cantidad de dinero así que esos guarda espaldas lo golpearon y le dijeron_

_-"Tienes 24 horas sino nos divertiremos mucho con tu cosas"- se vio el miedo e los ojos de Michael, un miedo que solo un padre y esposo puede tener, un miedo más grande que el de la misma muerte, el miedo de perder a tus seres queridos_

_Freddie vio las acciones de s padre y cuando vio lo que su padre tenia que hacer para que no les hicieran nada ni a su madre ni a él, comprendió a su padre y las palabras que le había dirigido _

_"__Hijo no vine a pedir perdón ni nada de eso pero tú también vas a ser padre y ahí entenderás… algún día tendrás algo por lo que darías la vida y no te importaría hacer lo que sea para protegerlo" Freddie ahora era padre y sabia que daría todo por sus hijos y por __**su **__Sam… pero ahí recordó lo que había pasado_

_-SAAM!- Freddie quería correr en búsqueda de su esposa e hijos pero no podía ni sabia a donde ir tan solo era oscuridad_

_-Tranquilo hijo solo espera te lo explico…- el ser encapuchado se puso enfrente de ambos y hablo_

_-Di tus palabras rápido ya te debí haber llevado hace mucho y este mocoso ya debería despertar esto me podría causar problemas con mis hermanos- en eso el padre de Freddie le dijo_

_-Dame cinco minutos quiero despedirme bien de mi hijo- ellos comenzaron ha hablar mientras que el encapuchado dijo_

_-Cuando vuelva e habrá acabado el tiempo tienes 5 minutos- y sin más desapareció_

* * *

><p>Sam y los demás estaban hablando mientras la alagaban de que lindos eran sus gemelos pero después de un momento Sam se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos personas en especial, pero escucho un grito desgarrador que al parecer era de Marissa<p>

Cuando fueron a verla ella entro sollozando pero aun así Sam no veía a Freddie y eso la preocupaba bastante hasta que le gano las ganas de preguntar y lo hizo

-Donde esta Freddie?- todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral y eso no era buena señal

-Sam… Freddie esta…- pero de tanto murmurar Sam entendió otra cosa y comenzó a llorar hasta que Marissa hablo

-No Sam, Freddie no esta muerto es solo que…- el medico que había estado atendiendo a Freddie entro a decirles

-Esta siendo operado- Sam no podía creer lo que le pasaba y los demás dijeron

-Pero no era usted el que lo estaba atendiendo?- Carly se preocupo de que él no estuviera con su amigo

-No señorita para un trasplante de corazón se necesita un experto- él doctor les dijo eso, pero en un tono no muy bueno- aunque el experto no esta…

Todos se quedaron el silencio y anonadados de lo que le dijo

-Un joven cirujano se esta encargando de la operación… aunque es su primera operación sin supervisión- todos estaban en silencio- no se preocupen tal vez sea joven pero sé que ese chico lo hará bien

Los minutos y las horas pasaban mientras que Sam solo abrazaba a sus hijos y lloraba en silencio por saber que tal vez esa seria la última vez en que vería sonreír a Freddie hasta que dijo

-Por favor llévenme a fuera… quiero ver a Freddie- Sam estaba decidida y no aceparía un no por respuesta y ellos miraron como sus ojos mostraban ese deseo asique que entre Spencer y Marissa la subieron en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a la sala donde todavía estaban todavía operando a Freddie

Cuando la luz roja se apagó todos estaban en silencio hasta que un joven de no más de 28 años salió mientras se secaba el sudor y se sacaba unos guantes plásticos

-QUE PASO ESTA BIEN!- Sam prácticamente grito y comenzó a jalarlo de la bata mientras el joven le respondió

-Yo ya hice todo lo que pude ahora depende de él… si su cuerpo acepta el corazón de su padre o incluso si su cuerpo no resiste a la operación… ahora todo depende de él- esas palabras hicieron que Sam entrara sin pedir permiso a la sala de operaciones donde vio a Freddie acostado mientras recibía descargas eléctricas del desfibrilador mientras que en el electrocardiograma seguía dando un *Biiiiiii…*

-FREEEEEDDDDIIIIEEEEEEE!...

_**Bueno esta historia esta llegando a su fin y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su gusto… sin más que decir me despido **_

_**Nos vemos…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno aquí va otro capitulo de esta historia que ya mismo esta llegando a su final y espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

_-Yo ya hice todo lo que pude ahora depende de él… si su cuerpo acepta el corazón de su padre o incluso si su cuerpo no resiste a la operación… ahora todo depende de él- esas palabras hicieron que Sam entrara sin pedir permiso a la sala de operaciones donde vio a Freddie acostado mientras recibía descargas eléctricas del desfibrilador mientras que en el electrocardiograma seguía dando un *Biiiiiii…*_

_-FREEEEEDDDDIIIIEEEEEEE!..._

Freddie seguía recibiendo descargas mientras que su cuerpo con cada descarga se movía de arriba abajo, pero no daba ninguna señal de vida ni siquiera una minúscula esperanza, todo lo que pasaba por los ojos de Sam era que Freddie no se salvaría.

Los ojos de Sam ya no le permitían ver bien y comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y aun así era la mejor estaba, ya que Marissa se desmayo, Carly lloraba a más no poder , Gibby también lloraba mientras abrazaba a Carly y Spencer trataba ayudaba a Marissa. Ella simplemente abrazaba a sus hijos con fuerza tragándose el dolo, no debía mostrarse débil ante sus hijos, ella debía ser fuerte por ellos

Residentes y enfermeras los retiraron del lugar y cuando querían mover a Sam ella les pidió de favor que solo cuidaran a sus hijos que si estos eran los últimos momentos de vida de su esposo quería estar a su lado. Las enfermeras tomaron a sus hijos y los llevaron el lugar mientras que Sam se acercaba poco a poco a donde seguían dándole cargas a Freddie

-Vamos muchacho no te mueras- la misma persona que le daba a Freddie las descargas hablaba mientras cargaba una vez más y le dio otra descarga que al parecer hizo que una pequeña esperanza llegara

*_Bip…... bip… bip…* _los latidos de Freddie se escuchaban, finalmente se escuchaban pero entonces los susurros de los paramédicos se escuchaban preocupados y finalmente el que sostenía el desfibrilador lo soltó y vio su reloj luego suspiro, esa no era un buena señal. Se acercó a Sam lentamente y le dijo

-Tu eres su amiga?- Sam negó con la cabeza y le dijo

-Yo soy su esposa- el señor miro un rato incrédulo y luego dijo

-El muchacho paso mucho tiempo sin la circulación de su sangre… tal vez no pueda levantarse de nuevo nunca más- para Sam ese fue un golpe demasiado duro, le dieron una esperanza que luego la arrancaron sin la más mínima decencia, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, esta vez ya no tenia a sus hijos en los brazos no tenia que tragarse su dolor.

Lloraba amargamente mientras no despegaba los ojos de Freddie hasta que su voz se hoyo

-NOO! TU ESTAS MINTIENDO!- Sam señalo al paramédico y en sus ojos a demás de pura tristeza tenían rabia, una rabia que explotaría en cualquier momento, el paramédico le cogió de los hombros y le dijo

-Lo siento- entonces Sam lo empujo y se levanto por lo cual todos se sorprendieron ya que dar a luz no era una tarea fácil y se necesitaba mucho descanso para volver a pararse, pero ella lo hizo

Con pasos torpes se acercó a Freddie y lo cogió de la mano mientras dijo

-Freddie despierta por favor- para todos los presentes eso fue un golpe en lo más profundo de su corazón, ver la devoción de esa muchacha hacia su amado, ver que aunque le hayan dicho que el tal vez no vuelva a levantarse ella no perdía la esperanza, pero más les dolió el ver que si el chico no se levantaba tal vez seria también el fin de la chico, tal vez no físico pero si emocional

Una joven enfermera con la voz entrecortada trato de razonar con ella, diciéndole que necesitaba descansar y que no podía estar así pero solo gano que la botaran al suelo y así entre varios residentes le lograron dar un tranquilizante y ella se desplomo en la cama de Freddie susurrando

-_Despierta por favor… despierta…- _La pusieron en una camilla y la sacaron de ahí junto con Freddie ambos deberían estar en cuartos de pacientes para descansar

Mientras una enfermera llevaba la camilla de Sam, ella escuchaba como ella susurraba

_-Despierta… despierta… no…me…puedes…dejar…- _la joven enfermera conmovida por esas palabras no podía hacer nada más que llorar en silencio mientras la llevaba a un cuarto, mientras limpiaba una pequeñas lagrimas que salían los ojos de Sam

* * *

><p>Pasos un día para que Sam recuperara la conciencia y en ese tiempo todos habían estado con ella mientras que los niños estaban dormidos en unas cunitas al lado de ella, Sam débilmente vio al otro lado de la habitación y vio que Freddie estaba conectado a una maquina para que pudiera respirar.<p>

Todos pensaron que ella comenzaría a llorar, y Sam lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera visto a sus hijos, _"ellos necesitan de una madre fuerte" _Sam pensaba mientras que con una débil sonrisa les dijo a todos

-Chicos vayan a casa necesitan descansar- al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo pero su insistencia fue tanta que al final cedieron y dejaron a Sam en su cuarto mientras ellos se dirigían a su casa

Sam con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cogió la silla que estaba ahí y luego movió las cunas para que estuviesen cerca de Freddie, finalmente se sentó en la silla y cogió la mano de Freddie mientras le decía

-Despierta por favor… despierta- así siguió mientras que cuando una enfermera entro la vio y lo único que quiso hacer era acercarse y ponerle una manta encima y luego solo salió de ahí

Cuando ya llego la noche Sam seguía de la mano de Freddie mientras que ya estaba casi dormida y aun así susurraba

_-Despierta por favor- _toda la noche paso con eso y Sam se levanto cuando sintió que la movían y al abrir los ojos vio a todos los chicos ahí

Ellos le reprendieron y trataron de ponerle en la cama de nuevo pero ella se negó y siguió de la mano de Freddie mientras que la soltaba a ratos para cargar a alguno de sus hijos.

Pasaron los días y los chicos les preocupaba que Sam no quería moverse del lado de Freddie, y a Carly le vino a la mente algo

-Sam como llamaras a los niños?- Sam la miro por un rato y le dijo

-Esperare a que despierte Freddie y los dos les nombraremos- Carly sintió una punzada en el corazón pues era probable que Freddie nunca despertara

Cada día que le decían que decida por el nombre de sus hijos se negaba y respondía igual hasta que un día Carly no pudo más y exploto

-Sam ya no puedes seguir así, sé que amas a Freddie, él también es mi amigo pero enfréntalo el ya no va a despertar así que de una buena vez te pones a pensar en tus niños piensa por ellos!- Sam la miro y también grito

-Es en ellos en quienes estoy pensando, maldita sea no ves que solo en ellos pienso, estoy segura de que tu sabes lo que es crecer sin un padre…- Sam se tranquilizo y antes de que diga algo más la misma enfermera que se encargo de mover a la camilla de Sam apareció y les dijo que el tiempo de visita se había acabado, así que todos salieron dejando a Sam sola con Freddie

Ella lo miraba mientras que este no se había inmutado en todos esos días, Sam simplemente ya no pudo soportar y soltó su mano para limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, lloraba en silencio para no despertar a sus hijos pero algo llamo su atención sintió que una mano la acariciaba la mejilla y cuando alzo la cabeza vio que Freddie con los ojos cansados y casi cerrados

Entonces le dijo

-Las lágrimas no te quedan tan bien como tu sonrisa…- Sam solo lo abrazo mientras que ahora si no podía contener las lágrimas y dejo que de sus ojos siguieran llorando

Su Freddie estaba vivo, su Freddie estaba bien y de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien todo

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo de hoy es corto pero trate de hacerlo lo más largo que pude y espero que les haya gustado… sin mas que decir les digo **

**Nos vemos…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Olas… si bueno es verdad que no he publicado en muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo pero pasaron muchas cosas que pues la verdad me bloquearon totalmente, solo para que tengan un idea de lo que me paso…. pues se murió mi perrita… y cosas así, pero bueno aquí va el ultimo capitulo de Bloody tears y espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad aprecio que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer todo esto pero en serio…. Gracias**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Freddie aunque un poco cansado trataba de abrazar a Sam mientras esta no paraba de llorar pero algo o más bien alguien rompió este hermoso momento de reencuentro y ese alguien eran sus hijos, por alguna razón ambos habían comenzado a llorar tal vez presintiendo que su padre despertó o tal vez sabiendo que ahora su madre ya no estaría sola… cualquiera que haya sido su razón para llorar se calmaron inmediatamente en cuanto estuvieron en los brazos de sus padres.

Tanto Freddie como Sam acariciaban a sus hijos y les susurraban que todo va a estar bien, y es que de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien, Freddie estaba a salvo, Sam solo debía descansar y lo mejor de todo ninguno de sus hijos tenía ningún problema.

Sam ya dejo de sollozar y le miro directamente a los ojos, Freddie solo le sonrió en respuesta para mirar a su hija en los brazos así que decidió decir algo que estaba en su mente

-Sam como llamaste a nuestros hijos?... no les pusiste McBacon verdad?- Sam lo miro y le dio un pequeño golpe para luego decirle

-Tonto estaba esperando a que tú te levantes para ponerles nombres- Freddie razono un momento ese comentario por un momento y luego sonrió un poco causando que Sam lo mirara con una interrogante en su rostro

-Porque sonríes así?- ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba pues después de todo lo que pasaron no podía creer que tuviera pensamiento de algo gracioso

-Sabes parece que hace solo unos momentos estaba luchando por mi vida y ahora… mira estoy vivo…- Freddie cogió su mamo y la apretó delicadamente – y lo mejor de todo es que estoy contigo y vamos a ser una familia feliz…

* * *

><p>-Mami, mami Nathaly me sigue molestando- un pequeño niño rubio jalaba la ropa de su madre mientras esta le revolvía los cabellos y miraba como su otra hija venia corriendo<p>

-Es mentira mami no le creas lo que Nathan dice es mentira…- su madre la vio y alzo una ceja como diciendo "enserio"

-Bueno mi querida hija entonces dime qué haces con esa lagartija muerta en tu mano- su hija miro su mano y la escondió detrás de sí y trato de poner su mirada de cachorro herido

-Cual lagartija mi querida mamita?- pero Sam no cambiaba de expresión y la seguía viendo así hasta que finalmente dijo

-Sabes a tu padre podrás convencerlo con eso pero a mí no lo harás…- Sam sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y le dijo

-Quien me puede convencer con qué?- Freddie la abrazaba desde atrás y luego miro todo lo que pasaba y vio como su hija salto a abrazarlo pero mientras lo abrazo sintió algo que llamo la atención y cuando miro la mano de su hija vio porque su hijo no quería abrazarlo al mismo tiempo

-Hijita que haces con eso?- Nathaly se dio cuanta y luego uso su arma su mirada de cachorro, Freddie trataba de permanecer serio pero después de unos diez segundos suspiro y la bajo

-Ves Nathan a eso me refería con que solo a tu padre lo puede controlar…- Nathan solo asentía mientras que su madre se acerco a su joven esposo y le dijo

-Sabes no puedo creer que caigas con eso tan fácilmente- Freddie la miro y luego dijo

-Enserio? Y me podrías decir quien fue la que le enseño a mirar así diciéndole "hija esto siempre hará que tu padre haga lo que quiera"?- Sam también suspiro

-Está bien pero es que yo también realmente quería ir a ver las luchas- Freddie iba a decir algo pero de nuevo vieron como Nathaly correteaba a su hermano con la lagartija muerta hasta que ambos cogieron a sus pequeños hijos y les dijeron que no deberían hacer eso y luego los bajaron para que puedan seguir jugando y mientras ellos los veían

-Sam creo que deberías dejar de consentir a Nathan no puedo creer que le tenga miedo a una lagartija muerta- Sam lo miro con una mirada de falsa indignación

-En serio y que me dices tú deberías ser más fuerte tu hija te tiene en la palma de su mano- ambos iban a comenzar una de sus típicas discusiones hasta que escucharon una voz

-Saben siempre pensé que sería al revés…- ambos esposos regresaron a ver y notaron que sus amigos ya habían llegado y que algunos les miraban con risas

-A que te refieres con al revés, Carly?- Sam no podía imaginar en qué pensaba su amiga

-A que siempre pensamos que quien haría que Nathaly actuara como una niña mala serias tú y que Nathan cogiera esa actitud de niño bueno sería Freddie, no al revés como paso…- ambos se quedaron recopilando la información y dijeron

-Aaaahhhhh…- pero después de unos segundos terminaron de procesar lo que realmente había dicho Carly y ambos gritaron- Oye yo no estoy malcriando a Nathan/Nathaly!

-Bueno como ustedes digan chicos…- Gibby cogió del hombro y acerco a Carly mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y Melanie se reía al ver como sus sobrinos de nuevo estaban teniendo una peque "discusión" la cual consistía en que Nathaly montada encima de Nathan gritaba "arre arre" y él le respondía "yo no soy un caballo"

Sam miro a su gemela y también sonrió para luego decir

-Trae recuerdos verdad?- Melanie solo asintió y luego dijo

-Ah casi se me olvida… Freddie tenemos que entregar el proyecto la semana que viene- Sam miro confundida y luego regreso a ver a su esposo quien tenía unas pequeñas gotas de sudor- espero que ya tengas lista tu parte… verdad?

-Ehh mmm… si Melanie quién crees que soy? Sam- luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miro como a Sam los ojos se le brillaban y luego en busca de ayuda miro a Melanie quien tenía la misma mirada que Sam

-A que te refieres con lo de "Sam"?- Freddie miraba a su esposa y luego escucho a Melanie

-No has comenzado tu parte verdad?- Freddie solo trago y se le ocurrió una idea para pararlas sus hijos, pero cuando quiso coger a sus hijos miro con Gibby y Carly los cargaban

-Freddieeee!- ambas rubias saltaron donde Freddie y este no le quedaba más que soportar las llaves de lucha que ambas sabían

Esta escena era observada por Gibby y Carly mientras tenían a los hijos de sus amigos y en eso sus hijos miraron a sus padres y tia y dijeron

-Mami y la tía Melanie van a matar a papi?- Nathan está un poco nervioso de todo eso

-No niños no lo mataran… eso espero- Carly dijo

-Oye aun se me hace muy raro verlas juntas… son demasiado iguales- y era verdad parecían dos gotas de agua

-Si Gibby pero ahora Sam tiene algo con lo que es fácil distinguirla…- Carly miraba una pequeña cadena en el cuello de Sam y recordó como Freddie le dio eso

-A cierto era la cadena del padre de Freddie verdad?- Gibby también recordaba que cuando se enteraron y la señora Marissa les dio la cadena

* * *

><p><em>Todos reunidos en el cuarto donde Freddie y Sam descansaban mientras que la señora Benson no dejaba de llorar y luego recordó lo que su esposo le había dado para su hijo<em>

_-Freddie esto es de tu padre- Freddie cogió la pequeña cadena y la abrió para ver una foto de su papá y mamá cargándole con unas pequeñas palabras "La famila lo es todo"_

_Freddie miro la cadena por un momento y luego se acerco a Sam y la pueso en su cuello mientras ella le decía_

_-Freddie no creo que se lo mejor es de tu padre tu deberías tenerlo no yo- Freddie cogió sus dos manos y le dijo _

_-Sam no hay mejor lugar para ese regalo…- todos miraban y soltaron un pequeño _

_-Awwwwww-_

* * *

><p>Y así el grupo de jóvenes con los dos niños siguieron toda la tarde mientras que pasaron por muchas cosas… demasiadas cosas, más de lo que una pareja debería pasar; ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir y de nuevo cierta rubia dijo<p>

-Freddie estoy embarazada…- Sam miro como Freddie se puso pálido de nuevo y se desmayo

-Vaya y pensar que a estas altura se desmaya porque va a tener un nuevo niño- Carly y Gibby asintieron mientras cargaban a Freddie hacia su casa mientras que los niños se acercaron a donde su madre y le decían

-Mami vamos a tener un hermanito?- Nathan y Nathaly se podían sincronizar muy bien a veces

-Si mis niños, si…

**Bueno eso es todo….. o no? No es broma si esto es todo, en verdad les agradezco que hayan leído esta historia y espero que el final haya sido de su agrado… bueno no sé si les interese pero ya se me ocurrió una idea para otra historia (no hace falta decir que será Seddie) y pues creo que le pondré "A hundred days" cuando la suba verán si quieren leerla**

**Bueno me despido de esta historia que al fin la acabe y como siempre digo (o escribo)**

**Nos vemos…**


End file.
